She's Got Me Thinking
by Snixxers
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to New Directions and it causes a stir amongst the Glee kids? Particularly Miss Santana and Miss Brittany. Eventual Brittana. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Meeting Rylei SPOV

**info/ hm. so this is a little idea that's been rattling in my brain for awhile. basically, a new girl comes into the club and everyone starts questioning things about themselves, particulary brittany and santana. the chapters will alternate from santana, brittany and the other girls POV. this first chapter is santana. **

**after a little bit of oc/canon pairings mixed in, there will be the eventual brittana. my personal favorite pair on the show.**

**disclaimer/ i own nothing, because if i did, brittana would be a must in the show. and i would probably be fired for trying to seduce naya. .**

**santana pov**

"Alright, Club, this week's assignment- Find a song that tells something about you that maybe not everyone knows."

Mr. Shuester dismissed the group of kids and turned to study some music on the piano. Rachel took less then ten seconds to skip over to him and launch into her theory and ideas for the week's assignment. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Sure, I had more or less gotten used to the quirky, outgoing girl but that didn't mean I didn't get annoyed by her over-achieving personality. Brittany was sitting next to me, as usual. I smiled to her and there was a dazzling smile shot back at me from the blonde's pink lips. "Hey Brittany, do you have any idea what song you're going to do for this week's assignment?"

There was a pause before Brittany shrugged. "I don't know yet. I guess I still need to find my secret." She stood up nonchalantly and we linked pinkies. I wanted to know if perhaps Brittany had a secret I _didn't _know. I knew all about Brittany. I knew all her secrets. Like how she's actually very smart. It was like when we found out Tina didn't really have a stutter. Brittany was very much in the same boat. It was just simpler for her if she played dumb. And she'd just fallen into the habit so well even I could get confused. "Well, maybe we can find our secrets together." I suggested. Brittany flashed another smile, but didn't say anything else. I took the conscious effort not to sigh in disappointment.

Cheerio's practice wasn't anything new to the squad. Harsh routines, a constantly nagging Coach Sylvester and a work-out rivaled only by Olympian's. We were Champions, after all. We all took pride in that. But every day after practice, I can't help but be thankful I'm one day closer to being free of the woman's whip. Regionals were still several weeks away and we had yet to come up with a complete set-list and dance number for the event. Of course, Brittany was the best dancer we had in Glee club and she'd subtly suggest the choreography when she found it fit. I wasn't going to argue with her teaching us. She was brilliant with moving her body. And although I'm not a bad dancer myself, I had always envied her for it.

I was honestly a little worried about the assignment. I couldn't think of something about myself that no one in Glee knew, or at least most of them. I was pretty open with myself. And if I wasn't open, I sure as hell wasn't going to belt out a song about a deep dark secret of mine to a group of hormonally driven teenagers. It wasn't until we had arrived back at my house after Cheerio's practice that I felt relaxed enough to enjoy spending the evening with Brittany. By the time the day was up and Brittany had to go home, we had searched through enough songs to fill a book. Yet, there was nothing that we could relate to.

Tuesday morning rolled around with little event. The day was a continually monotonous drag and I was thankful for the chance to sit down next to Brittany in Glee. Everyone was there except for Mr. Shuester. But that wasn't entirely odd. He had been late on many occasions. He was a teacher too, so none of us took notice of the absence. I took the chance to glance around the room. Rachel was busy talking about her song choices to whoever was listening; I took it from the looks on Finn and Jesse's faces that they weren't honestly listening. Quinn was in a conversation with Tina and Artie, while Puck was texting, ignoring Mercede's and Kurt behind him. Matt and Mike were comparing dance moves, and I only watched for a moment before the tap on my shoulder brought my gaze around to Brittany. She was smiling and immediately I lit up. "What's up, B?"

"So I was trying to think of what song to do for this week," I smiled, eager for her to go on. "But I couldn't think of anything that you don't know. So when I sing whatever song I sing, pretend to be surprised." I laughed, though the answer was by no means what I wanted to hear. I nodded and was going to reply when Mr. Shuester finally came into the room. We all turned to him as he cleared his throat, only to be confused when there was a girl standing next to him. She was beautiful and I knew immediately she had to be new.

Her hair was a dark brunette underneath, while the top of her hair was bleached blonde. Her eyes, of a blue-green hue, were outlined in precise strokes of eyeliner. She was fairly pale, but you could tell she had a soft bronze glow like the beginning of a tan. She had on a skin-tight tube-top of a neon orange under a loose white top that hung to her thighs. She wore skinny jeans and I could tell that she did some sort of sport or activity to keep them in shape.

I took a glance around the room and noticed the change in atmosphere. The girls showed

A mix of admiration and anger, and the guys had taken obvious interest. I looked at Brittany, only to see she was the only one whose face remained blank. I turned my attention to Mr. Shuester. "Everyone, this is Rylei. She's new to Glee and I expect you all to welcome her."

Rachel, who had earlier shown the most admiration stood up and did her little skip-prance thing and shook Rylei's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rylei. I'm Rachel Berry, sophomore and aspiring Broadway singer. I'm the lead vocals here at New Directions and I welcome you personally to the Club."

Rylei, to everyone's surprise, gave out a hearty laugh. It was so musical and full that I shrank back in my seat in confusion. "Hey Rachel. It's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm Rylei Sinclaire, high school senior and new kid in town. And I don't know what I'm aspiring to be yet. Oh, and I like to sing?" She paused. "Did I cover everything?" she smiled. Rachel looked slightly embarrassed but she returned the smile. It was a first I had seen the girl so timid. Rylei's glance left Rachel's face to scan over the kids before she came to the end of the line and her gaze lingered, flickering from Brittany to myself. I was getting annoyed and was about to confront her before she let her gaze rove back to Mr. Shuester.

"Well, Rylei. Take a seat and we'll get started."

I knew that this was going to be a big change for Glee.

**well, i hope you liked the first introduction. mostly it was just trying to introduce rylei into glee, and give you a little insight on santana's opinion of her at first. **


	2. Inside Her Head RPOV

**info/again, i do not own glee. naya for the win, hunnybuns.**

**thanks for the reviews! honestly, i'm a little shocked i even got any so quickly. this will turn into brittana, but of course not until i add a little rylei/santana love in there. as to the question of who she looks like, well -sheepish smile- i actually based her looks off me a little. except i over-glorified the pretty-ness factor. but yea, 'twas based off what i used to look like with my hair and stuff. ha ha.**

**anywho, this chapter is rylei's POV of that same day. kind of like a second introduction, nothing really new, but just rylei's perception of it.**

**rylei's POV**

Mr. Shuster was a nice guy. I could tell that I would like him as a teacher as soon as I stepped into his Spanish class. Today was my first day at William McKinley High and I knew fitting in would be easy. Or, it would be easy if I really wanted to put the effort into it. Fitting in was never my thing though. I came from a big city, originally. New York, in fact. So Lima was a far stretch from just 'different'. I had spent that Monday moving into my apartment. My parents were lawyers. And I had insisted on picking a random town and moving there on my own. As a bit of a test to see if I would be able to survive on my own. The goal was a year.

When Spanish class, my seventh hour, finally rolled around, I was excited to see a teacher who had a bit more personality then the others. He was interesting, definitely, and I knew this would be my favorite class at WMHS. So when the bell rang, I stood up and started for the door. As I passed Mr. Shuster's desk, however, he called out.

"Hey Miss Sinclaire? Could I have a word with you?"

"Oh? First day and I'm already in trouble, huh?" I said, slipping off my backpack and setting it on a table. I turned to him and smiled. "What's up, Teacher?"

The look I got was a little odd but I shook it off. "Miss Sinclaire, I was wondering if by any chance you knew anything about show choir."

"Sure I do. I lived in New York. I went to Broadway plays all the time and it's almost the same thing, right? Why?"

"Well I'm the Teacher of Glee club, called New Directions. I was interested in seeing if you had any singing ability."

At this, I couldn't help but laugh. "Strange you would ask, Teacher. I grew up on the Piano and the guitar. And I've taken voice lessons before. I quit though, because the teacher was moving away. And back in New York I was in a band with some friends."

He seemed much too happy to hear the news and I was off-put by his grin. "How would you like to try out Glee? Just for a day to see if you like it and you don't have to come back if you don't. It's after school every day. The kids in there are really great and are a fun variety. I bet you'll fit right in."

I couldn't refuse him such a simple act, and while I was somewhat interested in what this 'Glee club' was, I also had no intentions of wanting to spend my afternoon in a club. I shrugged. "Sure Mr. Shue. I can give it a shot."

"Alright! Sounds good. You can come with me. Just let me gather my things and—" it took him a few minutes to 'gather his things' so I sat at a desk and waited. When he was finally ready, I followed him to what I considered the choir room. The kids' inside looked interesting enough and when we entered, all attention was turned towards me. I smiled amiably as Mr. Shuster introduced me. It was then that a peppy, fairly attractive girl came skipping over and shook my hand. She rambled off an introduction and I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey Rachel. It's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm Rylei Sinclaire, high school senior and new kid in town. And I don't know what I'm aspiring to be yet. Oh, and I like to sing?" I paused. "Did I cover everything?" I smiled and she shied away. Did I say something offensive? I didn't let it bother me as I looked up to see who was in the class. Two Asians, a black girl, a gay guy, a black guy, a guy with a Mohawk…ah whatever. I didn't pay attention much to the rest of the crowd until my eyes came to the end of the row.

Sitting there was a Latina girl and a blonde, both in matching cheerleading outfits. They were sat particularly close and I examined them each closely. They were both gorgeous in my opinion, though it looked as if they were 'together'. That interested me to a fair degree. I turned back to Mr. Shuster and smiled. He told me to sit and I was about to head directly for the two girls when Rachel tugged my arm and insisted I sit with her. I blinked but didn't argue. As we sat down Rachel went on to rambling about her singing career and what New Directions was about. And then she began to introduce the class. At this I skipped out the names until—

"That's Santana and Brittany. Best stay away from Santana. She's tough and won't take anyone's crap. She's more or less Brittany's protector. Their relationship is so weird. I swear—" I droned her out and kept a wary glance over to where Santana and Brittany were sitting. Santana caught my stare and I sensed it was upsetting her. I smiled, unaffected, and turned back to Shuster as he started speaking.

"Now as you all know, this week's assignment is to find a song that expresses something about you that nobody else might know. This could be about anything."

"Like my cat?"

I turned to look at Brittany, confused. Was she playing dumb or was she really that space-cadet status? I smiled and turned to Shuster. "If she can sing one about her cat, I want to sing one about this duck I saw at Central park once. That duck was awesome."

I could feel the stares of the class, though most intensely from Santana and Brittany. It wasn't angry, though. I knew that much as I glanced at Brittany. She looked intrigued. Ah. So she wasn't entirely dumb.

"Uh, no Rylei, Brittany. Something about yourself."

_Well that's easy. No one knows anything about me here. _I smiled and said nothing more.

Maybe I would reconsider staying in New Directions.

**alright, so chapter two is up and loaded. chapter three coming soon. soon meaning someitme later today after i get off work. pleased review, because i love input. :] thankies!**


	3. Seeing Talent BPOV

**disclaimer/ again, no owning of glee. **

**also, this chapter is fairly short, I'm aware, but eh. that's how it is. as well, also just brittany's view of rylei, but with a little more going on then what the last two chapters went over. i'll try to get chapter four up soon. i still have to finish writing it. thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Brittany's POV**

I was shocked, honestly, about Rylei's response. No one ever went along with the random shit I said. And when she glanced at me, I knew she wasn't being an ass about it. She was testing out the waters. I could tell she was seeing through my façade, and I was scared and intrigued at the same time. And then Mr. Shuster was talking again. I did my usual space-stare and pretended to listen. Santana shifted next to me and I was watching her. She would glance occasionally at Rylei, and then back at Mr. Shuster. It seemed Santana didn't like the new girl too well.

"Mr. Shu, why is Rylei here, anyway? None of us know if she can even sing." Santana finally interrupted Mr. Shuster's rant. Mr. Shuster blinked at Santana's outburst and then stuttered over a reply.

"Well, that is true. I suppose we all want to know what you sound like, Rylei. Mind singing for us?"

I watched Rylei's face intently. She didn't seem too enthused to sing a solo on her first day. But she nodded, gave a small smile and stood up. "Alright. I suppose that's fair. Uhm—" she turned to the band, muttered something we couldn't hear and then faced us again. And what came out of her mouth sent the room into a shocked silence.

If you want me  
The cherry on top  
The pick of the pack  
The crème de la crop  
If you want me you better do better than that tonight  
Oh oh  
If you want me  
It takes more than a wink  
More than a drink  
More than you think  
If you want me you're gonna have to break the bank tonight

'Cause some don't have the patience  
Some call me high maintenance  
Buy you pay the bill  
'Cause that's the deal

If you wanna ride  
Just name your price  
Don't play cheap with your heart  
Don't make a bet  
If you can't write the check  
For me, for me  
'Cause I can be bought but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me

There was a pause after her performance where the room was silent until Puck, strangely, spoke up. "Damn. I think we have a new lead." The group let out a murmur of agreement, except for Rachel, who looked mortified. However, Rylei shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I'm not exactly a solo singer by any means."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief and a thankful smile. "She's right. I'm much better fit to lead New Directions. I know all about theatricality and stage presence, not to mention—"

Again, the room drowned her out as Rylei sat back down. I glanced at Santana, who seemed conflicted. But that was something only I could tell behind her rugged exterior. It was all so confusing sometimes. I sighed and linked our pinkies, giving her my silent reassurance with whatever she was feeling. I flashed a smile and she returned it, cheered slightly. She was always like that around me. I could just smile and her whole attitude could change.

"Why don't you all perform a song for me? So I know what you guys are like." Rylei suggested. More then down to show off our abilities, we all stood up and headed to the floor. The song we performed was 'Sexy Bitch', a song we had put a fair amount of practice into, with myself being the primary choreographer. So, naturally, Santana and I had a fair amount of solo dancing.

Throughout the song, I kept a constant check up on Rylei's face. It remained unchanged and only a small smile gave any knowledge that she was paying attention. But as I watched, more then once I would catch her gaze and then she'd let it flicker to Santana, then back to me. When we finished, Rylei stood up and applauded.

"Great job, guys. This is quite the change from Broadway. But I like it, a lot. But the dancing was fantastic. Whoever came up with that I would love if you would give me lessons." She chuckled.

"That would be Brittany. She's our best dancer." I turned to glare at the oh-so-eager Rachel. I flashed a smile at Rylei, though I felt slightly uncomfortable under her gaze as she let her eyes land back on me, so I shifted closer towards Santana. Rylei broke the stare almost immediately and tried to smile to Rachel. "Well, it was very good. I'm impressed."

She sat back down and for the rest of the class she said nothing more.

Just what was going on with this Rylei girl?


	4. Duet with Rachel? SPOV

**disclaimer/ man i wished a owned glee. in my dreams, i do. but in my dreams, i'm also a rockstar legend. so...reality check. damn.**

**also, if you're really wanting to know what rylei looks like, i changed my avatar to an old picture i have of me. that's who rylei looks like. i know, concieted. jk. BUT! anywho. added a little twist to the story. hope you enjoy.**

**santana POV**

I didn't know what to think of her by the next day. I hated her, because she was pretty and talented and she had the potential to upstage me. But I admired her because she had this air about here that even I, Santana Lopez, could not understand. And I was jealous of her. But the way she looked at me and Brittany perturbed me. It was like she was judging us and I didn't like it one bit.

Rachel had taken it upon herself to be Rylei's new best friend. I could see them, arms hooked at the elbow, as Rachel would drag her around like arm candy. Which was strange, because I never pictured Rachel the type to mind having she-candy to show off. Then again, I didn't picture Rachel as a lot of things. I'm pretty sure Rachel was excited and smitten with the girl. Or, using her for the popularity that Rylei was already accumulating.. Or, maybe she just really, really admired and liked the girl. But what did I care what Rachel thought or wanted?

Every time Brittany and I would pass Rylei, she always watched us, but never said anything. It was annoying and confusing at the same time. And I hate being confused. So finally, as we passed for the hundredth time between classes, mine and Brittany's pinkies linked, Rylei watched us in silence. Rachel was standing next to her locker, saying something, but when I passed I stopped and glared at her. She smiled, bemused, and that only managed to piss me off. "What is your problem? Got something to say, or are you just going to stand and gawk all day?"

"I wouldn't mind standing and staring all day, but I have no problem with you. Or Brittany."

I blinked, anger gone, though I made an effort to keep up my usual demeanor. I hadn't expected that answer, and truthfully I was more or less flattered by the comment. "Then what's with all the weird looks, huh?" Wow. What a lame comeback. I felt Brittany squeeze my pinky and I could tell she didn't like the confrontation. I calmed down a bit, for her sake.

"Nothing, really. It's just hard not to stare at two attractive girls walking down the hallway. Am I bothering you?"

What? I blinked and my mental walls shot up. What was she getting at? "Alright, lesbo, if that's what you're into, go ahead and stare at other girls. Brittany and I are far out of your league." I turned on my heel, tugging Brittany with me before I could gauge Rylei's reaction.

"Keep telling yourself that, honey."

My eye twitched at the comment Rylei had called out and it took all my being to keep from turning back and confronting her again. Brittany sighed and shook her head beside me. "That girl is strange. She reminds me of this crazy lady feeding pigeons that I met at the park."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't snap back at Brittany for slipping into her ditzy mode at the particular moment. I didn't bother telling her that, as much as I was playing angry, I was slightly exhilarated at the way Rylei was regarding us.

For the rest of the school day I was left in a fairly strange state. I had two classes with Rylei during the day and sixth hour was one of them. I made sure not to get caught glaring at her; though some part of me knew she could tell I was watching her because every time I would glance up she would smirk without looking at me. She sat a few rows over and one desk in front of me, so I could see the side of her face. Brittany was in the same class, fortunately, and she sat in the seat behind me. So I kept myself busy by turning and whispering random things in her ear.

And then it was time for Glee again. As much as I loved Glee, I wasn't looking forward to being near Rylei again. But as I entered the classroom, I saw something peculiar. Rachel and Quinn were standing to one side, with Puck facing off to Rylei, who stood calmly with her arms crossed, glaring back.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked as we flanked the other side of Rylei, across from Rachel and Quinn. Rachel was the first to answer, to no surprise. "Puck made fun of Kurt, called him a—you know. Rylei just stood up and started yelling at him." I tuned out Rachel and turned to watch Puck and Rylei. I had to admit, as much as I didn't want to, that it took some real balls to challenge Puck. Me and Quinn were the only ones who had ever gotten to that stage. Myself, because I'm—well, me and Quinn because of the whole pregnancy thing. But for a new kid to stand up to Puckerman was brave.

Rylei didn't flinch when Puck took a threatening step forward. "What did you say?" I had missed the comment Rylei had thrown at Puck and I watched in interest and Rylei shrugged. "You heard me. Even a Homosexual boy has more balls then you. Look what he has to stand up to. Gutless little bitches like you. Gay isn't a choice, Puck. Now leave Kurt alone, or I'll rip off those little balls you call man-hood."

Brittany blinked in bewilderment, and Quinn's mouth actually dropped. Rachel beamed, I'm guessing from the fact that her new best friend was actually a total bad ass. Myself? I wasn't shocked at what Rylei had done. No, but I was at odds with what she had said. About gay not being a choice. Gay was a choice. In my opinion, anyway. You chose to be a homo, or you chose not to. It didn't surprise me though, after what Rylei had said today to me and Brittany in the hallway.

Kurt, however, looked appreciative, and he showed his thanks by taking a seat beside Rylei and Rachel and talking to Rylei about things I couldn't hear from my side of the room. The room settled down into its usual chatter until finally Mr. Shuster walked in. He smiled, as he always tended to when he came to Glee, and turned to Rachel. "Rachel! I want you to pick a partner for a duet. The duet is 'Broken' by Seether. I'm sure you've heard of it."

Rachel perked up. "Of course I have! But what's the duet for?"

Mr. Shuster smiled. "Well, today we're going to work on duets and harmonizing. Just to get us a little warmed up for our surprise at the end of class. I want you to set an example, or course. And the song is a good one to use."

"Of course, Mr. Shu! I've got it covered. Rylei?"

"Huh?" I watched, amused, as Rylei blinked at Rachel. "Me? What?"

Rachel laughed and tugged Rylei to her feet, before cuing the band. The started up and Rachel glided across the floor, tugging a rather hesitant Rylei behind her. She started to sing the opening verse and Rylei calmed down as the song progressed. When she joined in though, the room inhaled in shock. Her voice was almost overpowering Rachel's. Rachel noticed this and she stuttered with the next verse until the little dive remembered what was going on and started singing louder, matching Rylei's naturally powerful voice.

Rylei seemed to have no problem with it, and I had to admit that I loved the fact that she had switched to singing the melody while Rachel stuck to harmonizing. Rachel closed the gap between her and Rylei and linked their hands, staring intently into Rylei's eyes. I held in my laughter as I noticed Rylei's face. She seemed amused, intrigued, and a little nervous about the closeness of the girl.

The song ended and Rachel pressed into Rylei as they finished the last syllable together. And then everything got confusing. Rachel leaned in. The room fell silent and even Brad, the pianist, had stopped playing the last few notes, leaving the song at an awkward key. Rachel was standing with her lips pressed against Rylei's, who had visibly stiffened until she pulled away. Rachel opened her eyes and then blinked, realizing she had just kissed Rylei in front of the entire class. I was the one who broke the silence. "Wow. Didn't know you were lez, Rachel." Rachel took a step back from Rylei, who remained still and eying Rachel quizzically. And then Rachel returned hastily to her seat, face as red as my Cheerio's uniform. Rylei looked at Mr. Shuster and then returned to her seat, though she looked more amused then embarrassed.

"Alright then…Uhm. Very good, you two. Now, everyone else picks a partner and then pick from this list of songs. We'll perform at the end of class."

Now THAT was an interesting turn of events. Except, I couldn't help but feel this seed at the bottom of the belly. And as I struggled to figure out what it was, the feeling dawned on me. I shoved it out of my mind as I realized what I was feeling. Jealousy.

**and cue dramatic music. well, chapter four is up and go. hope you liked my random rachel add in. i wasn't exactly sure where i was going with this chapter so i just made random crap happen. i'm good at random crap. will get to the rylei/santana bit before too long! promise! and then! brittana!**

**reviewsarenice=]**


	5. It Isn't A Choice RPOV

**diclaimer/no glee ownership.**

**so, funny thing. i lost the plot idea, or how i was going to work santana/rylei into there. so this chapter i had to make up with this idea that rylei makes a proposal, thusly introducing the chance for them to 'get to know eachother' ;] i realize that in the story, it's wednesday. i gave rylei one full day, plus a little bit of friday. i have a big plan for friday's glee meeting and assignment performances. haha**

**ryleis POV**

Being chosen for the duet was a surprise. It was something I didn't like, either. But as Rachel tugged me onto the floor, I resigned myself to knowing I had to at that point. The music started up and Rachel started off. At first I watched her sing, mesmerized by her voice, which was actually very amazing. I smiled, deciding I should start singing myself. I picked up on harmonizing with her, except after a few words, Rachel stuttered over a couple words in her verse. I was fixing to stop singing when she corrected herself and started singing louder.

I shook off the confusion and kept singing. But as the song drew to a close, Rachel had grabbed my hands and pulled herself close. I tried not to chuckle as I watched her intense face, as she put her heart and soul into the song. She really was a musically driven girl. But as we both hit the final notes, Rachel, I'm supposing overcome by the song, leaned into me and connected our lips in a tentative kiss. I stiffened at the touch. Sure, Rachel was a beautiful girl, and I liked her. But for her to kiss me in front of the entire Glee club was...oh, I didn't know the word. As she pulled back, the realization dawned on her and she turned a furious shade of red. And then Santana called out from the back of the room. I shot a look at her before looking back at Rachel. She hurried back to her seat. I glanced at Mr. Shuster, then went back to sit by Rachel.

As I sat down, Rachel shied away from me and kept her eyes averted. I laid a reassuring hand on her knee and looked at her, willing for her to look at me. "Rachel. Rachel its okay." She glanced up at me and I smiled. "I was just…shocked. Really. It's alright."

"Not really. The whole of New Directions just saw that. I was just so into the music and your voice…I've not heard anyone sing that well in a long time. I couldn't help it. Now everyone is going to think I'm a lesbian."

I frowned, at this, and raised an eyebrow. "And that's a bad thing? Didn't you tell me you had two dads? Nothing wrong with being a lesbian." She nodded slightly and sighed.

"But still. I didn't ever think about liking girls. I don't think I do. It's just, you. Look, I'm sorry, just forget it happened."

I was going to persist further but everyone was standing up to grab a duet partner. Rachel immediately chose Jesse, and I was left to blink in confusion. Everyone had a partner except—

Santana Lopez. Puck had chosen Finn, and Brittany wanted to duet with Mike. Those were the only two people I had ever seen Brittany with. I watched her as she realized she was left to pair with me. I walked over and smiled. "Ah, well. Partners?"

"Seems I have no other choice."

Her reply was icy and I raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Look, I don't know what I did to make you dislike me, but I'm sorry, alright?" she didn't reply and instead walked over to the sheet of paper that had the song choices on it. I followed and stood beside her as we read them off.

"Hey Baby, by No Doubt."

I blinked. Santana more or less stated that would be the song we were going to do. I shrugged. "Whatever. Sounds good." Santana turned and headed to a corner of the room to practice. I followed and leaned up against the wall as Santana fell into silence. Alright, so I'm guessing we didn't need to practice anything?

"Santana—"

"Look, I don't know what it up with you, but you need to stop playing with people."

"What?" I blinked, utterly confused. "Look, about Rachel, I had nothing to do with that. And I'm sorry about not leaving a good first impression on you. Honestly, I think I'm just jealous of what you and Brittany have."

'Me and Brittany?" It was her turn to be confused. "Me and Brittany are best friends. We have been ever since sixth grade. We're close, that's all."

Even through her façade, I could see a flash of regret and I wasn't about to let it pass. "But you want to be more then that?"

She glanced up at me and the shock on her face was quickly covered by her usual 'tough girl' look. "That's none of your business. I love Brittany like a sister. I'm not gay."

I sighed and shook my head. "Maybe you're the one who needs a good talking to about homosexuality, not Puck. Gay isn't a choice. It's a part of who you are. You heard me say that to Puck."

"Well I'm not gay."

"Santana, I can tell you are. And if I have to prove it to you the hard way, I will." I snapped. "I could tell the day I walked in that you two had something going on. That's why I've been so eager to watch you two. I would have talked to you more, but you're always so keen to avoid me."

"Prove it? What are you going to do, kiss me?" she shot back. "I have no interest in girls. Plain and simple. I don't know where you got off thinking that."

'Don't tempt me.' I thought. I sighed. "Look. Tell you what. Give me until Friday. You have to hang out with me every day until then. If I haven't proved my point by then, I'll leave you and Brittany alone. No staring, no talking. No nothing."

"And if you do manage to prove something?" she had crossed her arms and shifted her wait. From her glare I could tell she was interested in the proposition.

"Well then, if I have proved to you that you are gay, then you have to ask Brittany out. As more then just a friend. An actual date. And, you still hang out with me. I think we could be friends." I added with a chuckle.

Santana sighed. "Fine. Until Friday then. Least I can get you off my back." I smiled and said nothing more. As we went to go sit back down, I knew that I had gotten her thinking. All that was left to do was convince her.

This would be fun.

**hope you like how i worked it out. give me some input. what should i do next? how should i get them into an intimate, eye-opening experience for santana? idea's appreciated. =] **


	6. Brittany's Feelings BPOV

**disclaimer/ you would think by now you would know I don't own glee and i have a crush on naya. pay attention.**

**so! short chapter. seems all my brittany chapters are. i'm not good at fitting her personality, in case you didn't notice. but i have to fit her in. adding brittany's view. next chapter will involve santana/rylei goodness! i'm looking forward to writing it. muahaha. keep reading folks!**

**brittany POV**

I didn't mind her presence when it came to Thursday. As it turned out, Rylei was a load of fun to hang out with. She had already grown accustomed to my ramblings and Santana's usual behavior. But I could tell there was a shift in views from Santana. She didn't treat Rylei with a cold temper, and when it came to me, she would look at me with a strange look. One I hadn't seen on her face in years. Honestly it made me a little worried. I knew she wasn't upset, but ever since Rylei had joined our usual two-some, Santana was acting a little strange.

And Rylei…Rylei was smart. She could see through my charade and she would subtly try to pry me out of the shell I had made for myself. It made me feel insecure at times. Like she could see right through me, and she was trying to edge me out of my fears. She would talk to me very regularly. Asked what I liked, what I did for fun, about my past. And it was easy to open up to her. I learned that she was from New York. She played guitar and piano. She used to play in a band. She was, in fact, a lesbian, and part of the reason she had moved to Lima was to get away from judgmental parents. I felt sorry for her.

And then it got onto the topic of my sexuality. I had made out with girls and guys, and even the janitor. It was easy for me to say I was bisexual. But I had never felt love unless I was around Santana. I told her that one day, as me and her sat alone in our first hour together, and she questioned me why. As I sat and thought about it, I realized it was because Santana was the only one who understood me and had been with me through all my troubles. She was like the sister I never had, and I loved her in return for it.

But Rylei seemed more pressed about the matter. She asked if I had ever liked Santana as more then a friend, or a sister. To which I had no reply. I had thought about it once. Santana was just so beautiful, and we had already had sex. But sex wasn't dating, and dating wasn't what Santana wanted. The act of sex between the two of us was more of an exploration, and out from reality. And we were comfortable with each other, so it wasn't awkward. But I just knew that Santana wasn't the type for love. Of course, that didn't include me. But we had that sisterly love, not the 'spend forever together' love. Santana had told me that she wasn't interested in finding love yet. Said she was too young.

So, in answer to Rylei's question, I merely nodded lightly. I would like to have at least tried. Me and her were inseparable anyway, and I did like her. The trouble was trying to get Santana to realize that. I wasn't going to tell her. I was always to afraid to. So I had pushed it aside and didn't think about it any more. But Rylei was making me re-think my feelings. And the realizations were somewhat shocking.

While Rylei did spend the day with Santana and I, she made sure to give Rachel a bit of her time as well. Ever since the incident in Glee the other day, Rachel had been timid and unsure of being around Rylei. But Rylei didn't seem to care. Like the thing hadn't bothered her. She made Rachel forget about it and they continued to hang out. I could tell the two were getting along well.

And I asked Rylei what she thought of Rachel. She had paused to test her words before she smiled. "I like her." It was all she said, so I was left to draw my own conclusions. By the time Glee rolled around for the final time before our big assignment was due, Santana had opened up to Rylei in a way only I brought out from Santana. I was jealous at first, but I knew it was good for Santana to make a new friend. It seemed Rylei was the type of girl that could cuddle her way under anyone's skin, no matter how tough, and reveal their weak spot.

Thursday's were the only days that I couldn't hang out with Santana after practice. I had therapy, after my mother insisted I have some. I didn't take it personally. So when Glee ended that Thursday afternoon, I went my own way. As I pulled out of the parking lot, I saw Rylei whisper something into Santana's ear before heading to her car. I didn't worry myself thinking about what she had said, though I couldn't help but wonder for a moment.

If only I knew.

**and now! the next chapter will be delicious! ;D reviews pleaaassseee? give me some critique! kthanx!**


	7. Seducing Santana SPOV

**disclaimer/no glee.**

**the finale just started for me! i'm so excited! well, here you go. some juicy juicy Rylana (As I dubbed it)**

My heart pounded loudly in my chest as the breath of warm air washed over my ear. My eyes closed, breath hitched. And then the warmth was gone and replaced by the cooling evening air. My eyes opened longingly as they watched the retreating form of Rylei as she headed over to her car. I finally released the breath I had been holding and turned to open my car door. The drive home was fraught with emotions that were threatening to spill over me. My feelings for Brittany were becoming more and more evident the more I thought about them. But I wasn't ready to admit them just yet. I was still trying to fight off the thoughts and then they would switch to Rylei. She was just like a Brittany to me, in a sense. I could open up to her, as much I wasn't willing to. She had a way of getting me to open up. Except that she wasn't Brittany. And what I knew she was trying to do was making my heart thud every time she made a subtle hit on me.

She was something I was secretly yearning to get a hold of.

As I reached my driveway, and eventually my room, a plopped down onto my bed and gave a frustrated groan into my pillow. I sat up and opened my fist to reveal the piece of paper Rylei had slipped into my hand before we left. I had balled it into a first and only now had a looked at it. On it, in delicate handwriting, was an address. Lima was a small town, and I knew the street fairly well. So I knew I wouldn't have trouble finding it. I stood up, headed into my bathroom, and turned on the shower water. As it warmed p, I took the time to examine myself in the mirror. I sighed. "Santana. What are you doing?"

My reflection didn't answer me as I turned away, stripped my clothes, and got into the shower. The water felt nice on my skin and I took my time under it's warmth. When I had gotten out and put on a pair of dark blue denim shorts, a white tank top and a purple over-shirt, I noticed half an hour had gone by. My hair was simple enough. I dried it and put a few curls, and then put on my usual make-up. By then, almost and hour had passed. I sighed, glancing at myself in the mirror one last time before I headed out the door.

The drive to Rylei's house was a strange feeling. The apartments were nice, to my surprise, if not like mini-duplexes. Finding the correct house number, I pulled my car to a stop in front of her house. I didn't immediately get out as I looked at the clock. I was on time, ironically. I was usually never on time to things. She had whispered an hour into my ear. And it had been an hour. I watched the front door, debating turning back, but I knew that would break our deal. And I didn't chicken out of things. What's the worst she could do? Seduce me? I wasn't so unused to female attention, with Brittany, but Rylei was different. She was potential.

I opened the door and stepped out into the now darkening light. I approached the door and gave a curt knock. I heard the steps from inside as Rylei came to the door and opened it. At the sight of her, however, I cleared my throat just so I could speak. She was wearing the same thing I had seen her in the first day I met her. I nodded my hello, grumbled and stepped into the doorway. She was regarding my warily, though she smiled. "Glad you came, Santana." With that, she shut the door and headed towards the kitchen. I could smell the most delicious of aroma's wafting from within and I realized that I was really hungry.

As I sat down on a stool, she went to finishing up in the kitchen. I watched her as she moved; watched her body as she would gracefully slide from one end of the kitchen to the other. My heart started it's race again and I had to look away, ignoring the thoughts of what could happen tonight that were invading my mind. Of her lips on mine, of her toned body pressed against mine. The feel of her skin, the smell of her always minty-fresh breath and her citrus perfume…

"Fuck."

Rylei turned around and gave me a quizzical look as I mumbled out the word. I looked away and shook my head. She shrugged and went back to piling the plates before she headed to the table to put them there. She smiled and pulled out a chair, then motioned for me to sit. I did and she pushed the chair in for me before taking her own seat at the other end of the fairly small table. "Looks good." I said.

She smiled. "Old family recipe. Chicken Monterey with green chili and pepper jack cheese. With a couple of spices and some bread crumbs on top."

Oh God that sounded delicious, if the smell enough wasn't already making my mouth water. I took a tentative bite and nearly melted at the wave of flavors. It must have been evident on my face, because Rylei chuckled before she started on her plate.

We talked casually for the majority of the dinner-date, and I was actually starting to really enjoy the time and attention she was giving me. As we finished the food, she stood and cleared the table, though I felt obliged and started to help her with the dishes. When all was said and done and took my hand and lead me into the living room. There was a piano in there, a long sofa and a love seat. She sat me down on the sofa before she took a seat on the piano bench.

"Santana, I really appreciate you giving up your time to hang out with me."

"Eh. You're not as bad as I thought you would be." I admitted with a shrug. She smiled, nonetheless, and nodded.

"This was an instrumental song me and the band used to do. I came up with some words to go with it, though. Hope you like it."

She hit play and then started on the piano. And when she started singing, I knew this would break all my resolves.

_You're too important for anyone_  
_You play the role of all you long to be_  
_But I, I know who you really are_  
_You're the one who cries when you're alone_

The words were already eating at me. And her voice was just so beautiful. She had stopped her part on the piano and had turned to me. Her expression was unreadable, but I could tell she had a whirlwind of emotions behind it.

_But where will you go_  
_With no one left to save you from yourself_  
_You can't escape_  
_You can't escape_

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes_  
_Scared to death to face reality_  
_No one seems to hear your hidden cries_  
_You're left to face yourself alone_

She was still going strong and by now she had stood up and walked over to the couch, before she knelt and took my hand. My heart was racing, again, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers.

_But where will you go (where will you go)_  
_With no one left to save you from yourself_  
_You can't escape_  
_The truth_  
_I realize you're afraid (I realize)_  
_But you can't abandon everyone_  
_You can't escape_  
_You don't want to escape_

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands_  
_Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?_  
_I can hear you in a whisper_  
_But you can't even hear me screaming._

_You don't want to escape._

The song ended and the room fell into silence as the CD ended. Rylei was breathing hard and her eyes were searching my face. She looked so beautiful in the dimly lit room and her green eyes were like beacons, beckoning me into them. I couldn't stop myself. I knew now that even I couldn't deny my sexuality; I couldn't lie and say that I was attracted to Rylei in ways I never imagined. I leaned in, my lips seeking hers as both of our emotions met in a spark of passion. My free hand searched for her jaw-line and my fingers then wound themselves up to tangle into her hair. Hungry for these newfound sensations, my tongue snaked its way into her parted lips and I felt hers slip into my mouth. The thorough exploration was unlike anything I had had with Brittany and my body was itching for more attention. Without having to use words, we both shifted so she was sitting on the couch with me.

I pressed myself into her and she willingly lay back onto the couch while I shifted to straddle her waist. We broke apart for a moment, though our faces remained close as we locked eyes. We were both breathing hard and her eyes had shifted to a much darker hue. And it only took one look before we both lost control. Our lips crashed together as I fumbled with the bottom of her shirt. However, she was already tugging my shirt upwards and over my head. We broke and I took the moment to remove hers. Underneath was flawless skin and, to my surprise, a tattoo. It was a music staff that started on one of her hips, wound itself around her petite body, ran up the length of one side, and then wound around again to wind up the other side. I gasped and she smiled. "Like what you see?" I nodded breathlessly before she cupped my face and pulled me in for another passionate kiss.

My hands traced up her sides and I felt her shudder under the touch. This only drove me further as I worked a line up the middle of her stomach and through her cleavage before circling around her collarbones. I trailed kisseds from the corner of her mouth, down her neck and then to her collarbone, where I sucked lightly on the flesh. She gasped and I felt another shudder. I smiled into the sensation and rose to meet her lips again, my hands still working routes along her warm skin.

Her hands tickled up my sides until she hand then resting on my back, nails digging in slightly. To me, it's like we were no longer in the room. It was just me and Rylei in this void of pleasure and anticipation as our skin made contact with such a delightful friction. I pulled back and trailed another line of kisses, but this time to her cleavage. I felt her grip tighten as I moved on arm to pull down and expose her left breast. I planted a kiss on the supple flesh before I parted my mouth and took in the brown nub; massaging it with my tongue and giving a few nips here and there. I had always been good with my tongue, or so people told me. Brittany being one of them.

I pulled back and replaced the cloth to meet Rylei's eyes. They were half-closed, though they opened fully when I stopped. She blinked and smiled. Before I knew what was happening, the clasp on my bra came undone. As it turns out, she had been working at the clasp with one hand the entire time. She bucked her hips, sending me off balance, and then twisted to where I was the one pinned to the couch.

I stared up at that beautiful face and my heart thudded in my chest. "Please…" my voice was husky, breathless, as I waited for her to soothe my wanting. She complied and bent over to press delicate kisses onto my now exposed chest. The sensation sent an eruption of goose bumps along my arms. Doing as I had, she sucked in one of my nipples and worked it, while one hand moved to massage the other. Damn. I'm not the only one good with my tongue. It was only a minute and she had switched breasts. It felt like everything was going in slow motion, like time was taking its time. And I didn't mind the least.

While she was teasing my fascination, I worked to undo her bra. She parted from me only a moment so I could take it off before she continued again. My hands worked up to her chest and I massaged them, rubbing circles with my thumbs along her nipples. She let out a soft moan and that was enough to set me off. I moved my hands to her pant-line and slipped my fingers underneath the fabric, and underneath the silken underwear she was wearing. "Rylei," I started, eyes closing as I managed to breathe out the word. "Rylei, I believe you." I finished, hardly enough for me to even hear it.

But she heard it and her eyes snapped open and she pulled back. She sat up and looked down at me, smiling lightly. I pouted at the loss of contact and I sat up as best I could, but had to drag her face down a little bit so our lips met again. But she pulled back again and shook her head. I was confused.

"Rylei?"

**and now it ends! for now, anyway. comment please?**


	8. Confessions and Confusions RPOV

**disclaimer/ i think you know the routine.**

**alright, so this is a really short chapter. forewarn and what not. i have a poll up about the story, so pleeeeease go vote. i need at least a few opinions before i post the next the chapter. so hurreh and vote. so i can hurry and update -nudge nudge- hope you liked the last chapter. reviews would be nice. kthanx bai!**

**rylei's POV**

She looked so fragile; so vulnerable as I gazed down at her beautiful face. It took all my will to pry myself from her as she pleaded my name. I shook my head. I couldn't do this. It would be so wrong. To snatch Santana away from Brittany. I sighed, reached over to my bra which had been tossed onto the coffee table and proceeded to put it back on. Santana looked defeated and I couldn't look at her as I clambered off of her. She sat up as I stood and put my shirt back on. I turned to face her , combing my fingers through my hair and sighed. "Santana, my purpose was to prove who you were to yourself. And not that I've proved it…I can't take you away from Brittany. Please understand. I want to do this with you, _oh god_, how I want to continue. But your heart doesn't belong to me. Only your fascination does."

I could see the dejected look on her face and I stepped over to place a tender kiss on her lips. But I pulled back before my animalistic desires took it to another level. I heard her whimper as I stepped back and sat down on the coffee table. I picked up her bra and shirt and handed it to her. At first she just clutched them to her chest, but didn't put them on until she knew I wasn't going to continue. She sighed as she dressed and looked at me. "You're so confusing."

I smirked. "I know I am. But I'm trying to do what's best for you."

She shook her head. "So you go around turning could-be-lesbians into full blown lesbians and then leave them in the dust?" she grumbled. I frowned, piqued at the remark but I shook my head, trying to keep my cool.

"Santana, it isn't like that. I didn't expect to go that far with you. It just took you that long to believe me."

"So I can still say I don't believe you and you'll keep going?" I could tell even through the joking humor that she was hoping I would say yes. I shook my head and smiled. "No. Sorry love."

She sighed and rubbed her face with her hands, before resting her forehead on her palms, fingers tangled in her bangs. "I love Brittany. I just don't know how to tell her."

I stood up and sat myself next to her, placing a comforting hand on her back. She leaned into my side and shook her head. There was a long period of silence. I didn't know she was crying until I felt a wet spot growing on my shirt. I shifted, picking up her chin with my index finger and locked my gaze with hers. "It's not easy, but there is nothing to fear. She loves you. She told me herself. Well, pretty much." I smiled and kissed away her tears. "Go for it. Just prove to her in whatever way will be the most meaningful to her. The Santana Lopez way. Whatever you choose, she will love." I added as I saw her mouth open to protest. She shut it once more and a fresh wave of tears slid down her cheeks. She was sobbing now and I held her close.

"I think I know what I have to do. But can you help me?"

"Of course, Santana Lopez." I said as I wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.

**plllleaaasssseee review. -puppy dog face- I shall reward you with...brittana or rylana goodness soon.**


	9. The Assignment Day BPOV

**disclaimer/ i don't own glee, kay? but I do own rylei. so heh.**

**well, here is the chapter that i've had in mind ever since i began this fic. it's uber important. and has all the juicy fluff at the end. songs will be listed at the , and please review~**

I don't know what was wrong with Santana today. She would either completely avoid me, or she would be more affectionate then usual when she was around me. At first I wasn't worried about the whole thing. I knew she was dealing with something and obviously she didn't want my help. But as the day wore on, I began to feel lonely and even a little sad. Had I done something to make her mad at me? Had Rylei told her what I had said and now Santana didn't want to talk to me? I couldn't help but let the letter idea fester and I was beginning to get angry with Rylei. She had done nothing wrong that I knew of, but if she was the reason Santana was avoiding me…

Santana did spend a lot of time with Rylei. But when Rylei and I were alone in our shared classes again, she kept asking me questions about random things, but each of them somewhat personal. Like why I felt I needed to play dumb half the time. And why I wasn't just willing to get out of my shell and open up to everyone. Santana, she stated, would always be there for her. But maybe it would be best if I could stand up for myself. To take a burden off of Santana's shoulders. I had never thought of it that way and I felt ashamed. I relied on Santana so much. And what did I ever do for her in return?

So the rest of the school day I spent my time quiet and thinking. It was my turn to avoid Santana. So after lunch, me and her didn't see each other again. Even in the hallways, we avoided each other. Kurt came up to me and asked what was wrong, but I told him it was nothing. I was going to add something stupid about ducks, but I bit my tongue. I needed to stop acting like I was someone I wasn't. I was smart. Genius at times. I had one of the highest academic scores in the school. But only Santana knew that. And the teachers, of course.

As I let my thoughts wander to Glee as I sat in seventh hour, I knew that I had to do something. I had to make it up to Santana, no matter what. But how…?

"Everyone! Settle down! Settle down! I know you all are excited about today, but I have constructed a list of the order of performances. And Puck, you're first."

Puck sang something about having a soft spot. I tuned him out not long after her started and only clapped when I felt Santana's arm next to mine. She wasn't sitting close to me, like she usually was. Which was odd to not have her warmth and comfort ton my side. And I needed that comfort now. Today of all days, especially.

Next was Quinn, and she sang about being lonely. I wasn't surprised, really. While Quinn had everyone in Glee there for her, I guess it wasn't enough for her. Mercedes came next and I didn't listen to the song. I was going over my own lyrics in my head. I knew I had them all down, but I still was scared I would mess it all up. I sighed.

"Rylei."

I looked up, realizing that by now, everyone but Santana, Rylei, Rachel and I had gone. Rylei nodded and stood up. As she headed onto the floor she nodded to Brad, who moved, and Rylei took his place at the keys. She sighed and closed her eyes before she cued off the band with the first notes. The song was slow, but Rylei never opened her eyes to look at the keys as her hands danced over them.

_Stay low._  
_Soft, dark, and dreamless,_  
_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness._  
_I hate me,_  
_For breathing without you._  
_I don't want to feel anymore for you._

_Grieving for you,_  
_I'm not grieving for you._  
_Nothing real love can't undo,_  
_And though I may have lost my way,_  
_All paths lead straight to you._

_I long to be like you,_  
_Lie cold in the ground like you._

_Halo,_  
_Blinding wall between us._  
_Melt away and leave us alone again._  
_The humming, haunted somewhere out there._  
_I believe our love can see us through in death._

_I long to be like you,_  
_Lie cold in the ground like you._  
_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,_  
_I'm coming for you._

_You're not alone,_  
_No matter what they told you, you're not alone._  
_I'll be right beside you forevermore._

_I long to be like you, sis,_  
_Lie cold in the ground like you did._  
_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you._

_And as we lay in silent bliss,_  
_I know you remember me._

_I long to be like you,_  
_Lie cold in the ground like you._  
_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,_  
_I'm coming for you._

The song ended and Rylei finally opened her eyes. But I could see the glistening of tears on her cheeks as she stood and headed silently back to her seat. The room didn't clap and instead, as Rylei passed, a few of the people put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Mr. Shuster nodded. "Thank you Rylei. Brittany, it's your turn." I blinked, glancing over at him before I nodded silently. Santana patted my thigh and I smiled at her. Her eyes were grave as she smiled back, but I knew the smile was genuine.

I headed onto the floor and took a stool. I didn't know how to play instruments, so I was alone to myself as I nodded to the band. I found myself smiling as the music progressed and I started to sing. All the eyes in the room were on me. I guess it was surreal that I even knew how to. Everyone thought I was the best dancer and that was it. I could sing, if I wanted to. Though, as my song went on, I kept a steady gaze on Santana's face.

_Oohhh, Yeah, Oooh Huh_  
_I woke up this morning with a smile on my face_  
_& Nobody's gonna bring me down today_  
_Been feeling like nothings been going my way lately_  
_So I decided right here and now that my outlooks gotta change_

_That's why I'm gonna_  
_Say goodbye to all the tears I've cried_  
_For everytime somebody hurt my pride_  
_Feeling like they won't let me live life_  
_& Take the time to look at what is mine_

_I see every lesson completely_  
_I thank God for what I got from above_  
_I believe they can take anything from me_  
_But they can't succeed in taking my inner peace_  
_They can say all they wanna say about me_

_But I'm gonna carry on_  
_Keep on singing my song_

_I never wanna dwell on my pain again_  
_There's no use in reliving how I hurt back then_  
_Remembering all of the hell I felt when I was running out of faith_  
_Every step I vowed to take was towards a better day_

_Cos I'm about to_  
_Say goodbye to every single lie_  
_& All the fears I've held too long inside_  
_Everytime I felt I could try_  
_All the negativity I had inside_

_For too long I've been struggling. I couldn't go on_  
_But now I've found I'm feeling strong and moving on_  
_I believe they can take anything from me_  
_But they can't succeed in taking my inner peace_  
_They can say all they wanna say about me_

_But I'm gonna carry on_  
_I'm gonna keep on singing my song_

It was naturally a very long song, so I had decided to end it short. As I finished, I took a deep breath and smiled lightly. The room applauded loudly. I didn't care about that though, as I watched Santana. She looked proud, and she had tears starting to form in her eyes. I stood up and took my place next to her. Santana moved her chair closer and linked our pinkies. The gesture was much needed as I closed my eyes and rested my head on her shoulder. I had just done what I had needed to do. Tell the world that I wasn't affected by what it thought of me. That I was who I was. And that was a strong individual.

"Very good, Brittany. Santana?"

She started and opened her mouth for a moment before words came out. "Mr. Shu, if it's okay, I would really like to go last."

Mr. Shuester was going to object when Rachel stood up. "It's fine Mr. Shu. I'm ready now anyway." She smiled as she took the floor. Santana relaxed slightly and sat back in her chair. Rachel's song was about her insecurities. I don't know what insecurities the girl had, but apparently, she had some. Just like I did. I smiled when she finished her song and then turned to Santana.

Santana was tense as Mr. Shu beckoned for her to the floor after Rachel had sat back down. She squeezed my pinky, and gave me one longing look before she stood up. Rylei stood up too, which confused me. Rylei smiled at Santana and nodded, before picking up an acoustic guitar. She took a seat next to Santana. Santana took a deep breath and nodded to Rylei. Rylei took the cue and started playing a very peaceful melody on the guitar. Rachel recognized the song and gave a light gasp. I ignored her. Then Santana's voice entered. She sounded so soft and vulnerable that it was like Santana was no longer the Head Cheerio or the Top Dog at school. She was just another girl.

And then the lyrics started to set in. Most of the time she had her eyes tightly closed, as if trying to block out the rest of the room. But when she opened them, they would be on me. My heart thudded and I sat up, watching as Santana put her heart and soul into every last word.

_How can I tell you that I love you, I love you_  
_But I can't think of right words to say_  
_I long to tell you that I'm always thinking of you_  
_I'm always thinking of you, but my words_  
_Just blow away, just blow away_

_It always ends up to one thing, honey_  
_And I can't think of right words to say_  
_Wherever I am girl, I'm always walking with you_  
_I'm always walking with you, but I look and you're not there_  
_Whoever I'm with, I'm always, always talking to you_  
_I'm always talking to you, and I'm sad that_  
_You can't hear, sad that you can't hear_

_It always ends up to one thing, honey,_  
_When I look and you're not there_  
_I need to know you, need to feel my arms around you_  
_Feel my arms around you, like a sea around a shore_  
_And - each night and day I pray, in hope_  
_That I might find you, in hope that I might_  
_Find you, because heart's can do no more_  
_It always ends up to one thing honey, still I kneel upon the floor_

_How can I tell you that I love you, I love you_  
_But I can't think of right words to say_  
_I long to tell you that I'm always thinking of you_  
_I'm always thinking of you..._  
_It always ends up to one thing honey_  
_and I can't think of right words to say_

The room made no sound as Rylei finished off the guitar. Santana had let her tears flow and she finally looked up to my face. I hadn't realized I was getting teary eyed until she walked over and took my hand. Rylei remained where she was, watching with the guitar in her hand as Santana knelt down in front of me and she tried her best to smile. "Brittany." She paused, her eyes looking into mine as my tears started to flow. "I love you."

**Songs:**

**Rylei- "Like You" by Evanescence**

**Brittany-"Keep On Singing My Song" by Christina Aguilera**

**Santana-"How Can I Tell You" by Cat Stevens**


	10. How Things Should Be SPOV

**disclaimer/glee? huh? no. i don't own a 'glee'**

**well! this is the chapter ten. yay milestone? anywho. i'm debating whether i end this story with this chapter to start another bunny in my head, or if i should keep doing this one as well as the other. review and gimme advice. continue or end?**

The room fell silent. I noticed it. But it didn't bother me one bit, nor did I really pay any mind to it. My eyes were locked on that beautiful face, framed in blonde curls, and into those deep blue pools of emotion. Tears slid down her cheeks and for a moment, strangely, I felt guilty. I made her cry. I never wanted to make Brittany cry. I didn't mean to make her cry. I think my heart was thudding much too sporadically, and my mind was racing a billion different routes, because I became confused. Why was she crying? Why was she smiling, even if she was crying? My hand reached up to cradle her cheek and she nuzzled into my palm. I stood up enough so I wasn't crouching, and bent over, eyes still level. "Brittany?" my gaze flickered from one eye to the other and I must have looked confused because she laughed softly. This only doubled my confusion as I searched her contradicting face.

"Santana." I blinked. Her mouth moved some more, but I couldn't hear what was she was saying. It was just incoherent grunts in my mind. The time was irregular. It felt like hours had gone by and I had so many things going through my mind. What had just happened? That was when I remembered what I had just said. What I had just admitted. That I loved Brittany. I always have and always will. "Santana?" my name was more a question now as it left her pink lips. I looked at them only momentarily before meeting her eyes again.

"I love you, Brittany." I felt myself get light-headed as I panicked. She wasn't saying anything except Santana. Oh shit. What if she didn't think of me like that? But Rylei had been so sure. Said that Brittany had told her herself. Again, my emotions must have been evident on my face because she stopped smiling and that usual look of confusion spread across hers.

"Santana?" she sat up and took cradled my face with both of her hands. I didn't know I had been hyperventilating until she put one of her hands on my chest and told me to calm down. I took a series of deep breaths and my mind began to clear. "Santana. What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. I'm getting light headed."

"Here, sit down." Brittany guided me back to my chair next to her and put an arm around my shoulders. She leaned in and wiped something wet from my cheek. A tear? I didn't know I had been crying. I looked over at her and she smiled. "Santana. It's alright." She leaned in and kissed my cheek before she pulled back about and inch, hesitated, then kissed me again. This time, however, her soft, full lips were on mine. It was tender and loving and my heart swooned as my eyes fluttered closed. And then she pulled back, lower lip caught between her teeth as she bit her lip. My eyes opened and I exhaled the breath I had been holding.

"Santana. I love you too."

I was incredulous, as first. Like I didn't believe what she was saying. "Say it again."

A delightful smile spread from ear to ear and she kissed me again, the same, tender passion there that had been in the previous one. She pulled back and caught my eyes. "I love you, Santana Lopez."

"Well that took forever." It wasn't until then I remembered I was in Glee and everyone had their eyes on us. The speaker had been Kurt. I turned and looked at him, unable to repress the burning in my cheeks. He smiled amiably. "Nothing beats finally getting it out, huh Santana?" I nodded sheepishly. Why I was I being so mushy and sheepish? I was Santana Lopez. I felt Brittany's hand entwine with mine and I smiled as I looked around the room.

I heard someone clearing their throat and I looked down at Rylei, who was still on the stool with one brow quirked. When I looked at her, she swept out her hand in an elaborate gesture and I nodded. Oh, right. The deal. I turned back to Brittany. "Brittany, will you go out with me? On a date?" Me and Brittany had been on several 'dates' but never an official one. She nodded, smiling brightly and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Was this your doing?" Rachel finally spoke up, but she was looking at Rylei. Rylei smiled mischievously.

"Maybe. I didn't do anything wrong. I just gave Santana a nudge in the right direction."

"Rylei's got a knack for turning girls gay. I'm impressed." It was Puck, to no surprise. Rylei shot him a glare, but a smirk was tugging at her lips before she chuckled. Puck, who at the glare cringed slightly, perked back up at her laugh, confidence re-boosted.

Rylei turned, this time and smiled at Rachel. "Speaking of dates, I would like to know if maybe you would want to go out some time?"

I blinked, shocked at the scene unfolding. Everyone turned to Rachel, who had gone bright red and had her mouth slightly agape. Puck nudged her with a wink and Rachel averted her gaze and nodded shyly. Rylei beamed and got up off her stool to sit back by Rachel, who timidly laced their fingers.

"Well that was very…interesting. I'm happy for you guys. And those songs were…amazing. I'm so proud of all of you." Mr. Shu had stood up from his stool and was applauding us. "I should do assignments like this more often." He smiled jokingly, but as I sat there with my hand in Brittany's, and my heart so utterly complete that I could help but beam at him, I thought to myself;

_Maybe you should, Mr. Shu._

_**hope you liked it~ reviews are like my drug. so please gimme that high. also, lemme know if you think i should continue or end this story. thanks all you who reviewed and favorited and alerted and what not! i lvoe you guys. what keeps my writing. =]**_


	11. Double Date RPOV

**Disclaimer/ Oi.**

**So, I decided to go ahead and continue the story. I kinda wanted to see what would happen myself. So, either the next chapter will be angst filled, or sexy filled. Lol. I was so tempted to try out a foursome buuuut...I don't know how well I could write four hot chicks having sex. Soooo. Hmph. But hey, review and tell me what to do. Maybe you'll be surprised. ;]**

I had declined and declined and declined, but Brittany didn't seem to take 'no' well. She insisted that Rachel and I go with Santana and her on a double date. Santana seemed to side with me, but she seemed just as powerless to refuse Brittany as I was. So it was decided that the following day, Saturday as it was, we would all go to my place and have dinner before we would go bowling. Seemed me and Santana were the only ones who thought the idea of bowling was cheesy, but Rachel and Brittany were all for it. And my house was only volunteered after Santana let it leak that apparently was an amazing cook. I had no problems with it, I suppose. I liked to cook and what not, but way to leave me with the work load, guys.

Saturday rolled around soon enough and Rachel and I had decided to spend the morning together as a way to have our own little date. I took her on a picnic, which seemed casual, yet romantic enough to satisfy a first date. As we sat on the blanket in the middle of a clearing, next to a little brook, we were having a brilliant time getting to know each other. But the conversation took to a more serious note and I could only help but smile at the timid Diva.

"Why did you ask me out on a date?"

"Because."

"Seriously, Rylei. Why?"

"I thought it was obvious. Why would anyone ask someone on a date? Because I like you, Miss Berry." I saw her blush and I rolled my eyes in mock exasperation. "And I had to take one for the team. I lost a bet and—" I cut off as I saw her horrified expression and felt guilty. I crawled on hands and knees until I was inches from her face and smiled. "I'm kidding Rachel. I really do like you. I hope you aren't worried about that fact. You know, me being a girl and all."

"No! I have nothing wrong with being gay…" she seemed to be at a loss of words at how close I was getting. I smirked as she eyed my lips and I bit at my lower lip teasingly. "You don't have to just sit and stare, honey." I leaned in the rest of the way and pressed my lips to hers. This kiss was a much different intensity then Santana and I had been. It was tender and hesitant (More or less from Rachel's behalf), but I felt myself loving the feel nonetheless.

I pulled back finally and sat myself down next to her, leaning onto her side. I smiled up at her, chin resting on her shoulder. "I think we should be getting back. I have to cook tonight, and I have yet to go to the store." I said with a smile. Rachel looked upset.

"I'm sorry you have to do all the cooking."

"No, no. It's fine. I love to cook. Not a problem at all, baby." She smiled shyly at the nickname and I kissed her again before we packed up and we headed home.

Dinner was Italian pasta that was a particular favorite of mine. Of course I took out the meat products in Rachel's portion, so I had to cook it separate. When I had everything left to simmer like it should for a good hour, I went to get ready.

The bell rung and I was surprised to see Santana alone. She blinked at me and smiled. "Brittany insisted she meet me here. I guess she didn't want picked up." I smiled, thought confused and nodded.

"Come in." I motioned her in before heading back towards my room to finish drying my hair. I turned to tell her to make herself comfortable, but stopped when I saw her eyeing the couch longingly. I sighed and bit my lip, also glancing at it before glancing up at her again. She seemed to have seen me look at it too. I smiled lightly and turned, heading back into my room without a word.

I honestly didn't mind that Santana eventually wandered into my room and sat on the bed, one leg tucked under her as she watched me.

I watched her from the mirror and sighed, seeing her sullen expression. "Santana?"

"I can't help but still want you."

I shook my head and turned off the blow dryer. I turned to face her, leaning against my armoire. "Santana. You're with Brittany now. That's how it was supposed to be." I said. She shrugged. "I know. I'm not going to do anything stupid. Thanks, by the way, for making me realize it."

"No problem."

I turned and finished the last of my hair and makeup just as the bell rang again. Me and Santana both went out to answer it, only to find Rachel and Brittany together, Rachel holding some flowers and Brittany holding a pie. I laughed at the gesture and smiled.

"Brittany wanted to get us all something. And I think she really just wanted a blueberry pie herself, but she insisted we surprise you with it. Here." She handed me and Santana each a bouquet of flowers. I smiled and kissed Rachel, before taking her hand and taking her inside. Santana took the pie and copied me before heading after us with Brittany in tow.

Dinner went by wonderfully, and I was actually glad that Santana and Brittany had decided to double date. It didn't take too long before we all piled into my car and we headed for the bowling alley.

Bowling was…well, really fun. It always was much more fun to have a group bowling then just two people. It also turned out that Rachel and I weren't very good at bowling at all, and Santana was actually a natural pro. She came in first, with Brittany scoring only a few points less then her. After all, the game seemed to take on a friendly competition. The next round came out with Brittany on top, then Santana. Me and Rachel were both equally low on the chart and didn't bother to claim who came in third. Sometimes, though, I would always secretly blow a turn so Rachel would get ahead of me.


	12. Sonic Treats BPOV

**Disclaimer/ No no no.**

**Alright. So a very short chapter. Giving you one last chance to pick what happens with the four of them. Major drama or sex? Haha, I put it so bluntly. Review, tell me which one you want, and maybe even what you think of my story, and you'll know who won when the next chapter is put up ;]**

"That was so much fun! Santana, I didn't know you were such a good bowler!"

Santana just laughed at the raving Rachel and leaned into me, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. I scrunched my nose lightly and watched Rylei as she eyed me and Santana. She chuckled and turned to Rachel. "That was fun. I'm surprised, honestly. Usually things like bowling seem so eighties and totally uncool." She mocked. Rachel rolled her eyes as we stood outside in the cool night air. It was pretty late, maybe around midnight. We were some of the last people trickling out of the alley, though none of us were ready to go home yet.

The lights on the big bowling sign went off, leaving us in just the light of the street lamp. Rylei just laughed as Rachel shied closer to her. It didn't occur to me that the little diva was scared of being out late. She seemed to calm in Rylei's arms and we fell into a contented silence. I don't know how long we stayed like that until Santana kissed my forehead. "Hey. We should go get some ice cream. I've been in a strange craving for some all night."

None of us objected as we piled into Rylei's car and drove to Sonic. As we sat, happily indulging in our frozen treats, Rachel turned to Rylei.

"For our assignment, Friday, what made you sing that song?" she asked.

Rylei sighed and licked away some ice cream that had started to drip down the cone. "When I was eight, my sister drowned in an irrigation ditch." There was a pause before she went on, "For a long time I struggled with self-mutilation. The song was just… It's hard to explain. It felt like I wrote the words myself. Amy Lee is one of the greatest lyricists, in my opinion." She explained softly.

I frowned. "How old was your sister when…she died?"

"8."

"But weren't you 8?" Santana asked, confused. Rylei just looked at her sadly, not really answering. Then it started to sink in and we fell into a painful silence.

"She was your twin, huh?"

Rylei just nodded and sighed. "It was a long time ago. I'm okay now, though." She smiled. "I have a wonderful family and great friends. I'm not going to let it ruin my life." Rachel took the incentive to try and lighten the mood.

"Okay, so now that we've got ice cream, I say we have a sleep over!" Rylei blinked and smiled. "Only if you want. I volunteer my place." Santana glanced at me, knowing only too well how much I loved spending the nights at people's houses. She groaned when I smiled eagerly at her and chuckled. "Alright. Let's have a sleep over!" she exclaimed with mock enthusiasm.

We just laughed as Rylei started the car and pulled out of Sonic.

**OKAY! So please review. I won't post the next chapter until I get a few! Besides, you have to decide what you want ;3 I can add a hell a lot of drama next chapter or, I can try to see how I roll with making this an M rating, like I rated this story in the first place. Review! And tell me which one you want.**


	13. Rachel's Bright Idea SPOV

**Disclaimer/ I don't know what you're talking about, officer. I swear. I never claimed to own Glee.**

**NOTE!: Sorry it took so long guys. I was distracted by the loveliness of Livejournal and more or less lost my muse. But, I'll try to make it up to you.**

**Haha, so I think I misused the word drama. I guess maybe angst/action would have worked better. But since this option won out, I'll tell you what I had planned for the other idea. It was actually that they would return to Rylei's to find the apartment broken into and the armed men still inside. Thusly kicking ass ensues and then tragedy, but overall triumph. Haha. Next time I'll be clearer. And don't worry. Santana will eventually only want Brittany.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Though I kind of knew what option would be voted for, haha. Well, this was going to be one chapter, but I have to split it in two. It would be too long otherwise. Well, this is my first fanfiction actual sex scene. Hope I can make it work. Never tried to write a foursome. It might be a little awkward. Enjoy, you dirty little monkeys.**

Rylei's place was perfect for the sleep-over. After we had all checked in with our respective parents we found ourselves entering the…Wait. What was Rylei's last name, anyway?

"Bolen."

Ah, alright. The Bolen household.

"I dibs the couch!" I winced as Brittany headed straight for Rylei's couch. I heard Rylei let out a hiss of…was it amusement or something else? I glanced at her and she flicked her blue-green eyes to meet mine. She just chuckled lightly, trying to cover up whatever she might have been feeling a moment ago. Rachel was clinging to Rylei as we followed Brittany to the couch. Rylei and Rachel cuddled up onto the loveseat and I was left to lean against the couch armrest, Brittany folded into my arms.

"Alcohol would so be fun right now." Brittany mumbled after a second. Rylei's face went from peaceful to mischievous as she untangled herself from Rachel and headed into the kitchen. We heard a fair amount of rummaging until she came back out with four bottles of Schmirnoff. She grinned wickedly. "Show the clerk a little cleavage and you can get all sorts of alcohol."

She tossed a bottle to both me and Brittany, and then held one up to Rachel. "I don't know how you feel about alcohol. You want any?"

Rachel eyed in warily, and then looked at Rylei. I recognized the hidden meaning in her eyes as she grinned and took it. Rylei grinned and returned to her spot with Rachel. She popped open her bottle and held it up. "To a wonderful night." The resounding pops of three more bottles echoed it and we cheered with her.

Alcohol wasn't a problem for me. I was good with keeping it. Brittany wasn't as good as me, but she was still good. And it seemed that Rylei was equally so. But, to no surprise, Rachel was the first to show any symptoms of the alcohol in her system. Who would have thought that Rachel was the cuddly drunk? I was more the flirty, and so was Brittany. I think that's why we found ourselves attached at the lips every few minutes. Rylei, however, was just the quiet and calm drunk.

I noticed that Rachel was eyeing me and Brittany each time we would commence in another make out. Her and Rylei would kiss often, but I could sense something else was going through Rachel's mind.

"We should have a foursome."

I pulled back from Brittany and locked my gaze on the smirking Rachel, mouth agape. Brittany just blinked in shock. ITt was Rylei's reaction that would have made the situation funny had I been not so shell shocked. She was in the middle of taking a sip when Rachel spoke, causing her to promptly choke on her drink and start coughing loudly. When she was done with her fit, she just looked at Rachel, eyes wide.

"What?"

"A foursome. I've never done one before." No surprise there, I thought to myself. "And I think we should. It'd be fun."

Me and Rylei exchanged looks and I could see the desire in her eyes. I knew that my eyes reflected the same want. I looked at Brittany who was just smiling crookedly. "Hey, I think it sounds like an awesome idea." She looked at me and smirked sensually. "I've always kind of wanted to try it."

"Come on, Brittany, its Rachel Berry we're talking about. I don't want to have sex with Rachel. No offense." I added. The girl in question looked indignant.

"Oh come on. I'm not that bad a person. I thought we were getting along greatly. Rylei?"

Rylei slowly let her gaze slide to Rachel's face and she smiled awkwardly. "Rachel, it's our first date. And it's Brittany, and Santana. Are you sure you want to have sex with the three of us?"

"Sure I do! I've liked you a lot ever since you came to WMHS. And I've always thought Santana and Brittany were hot. Come one. Please?" she pouted. Rylei just sighed.

"I kind of want to, too…."

Wah! I blinked, shocked at the words that had just came out of my mouth. I knew I wanted Brittany and Rylei. Strangely, the idea of fucking Rachel didn't bother me at the moment. I would come to later blame it on the alcohol. I caught Rylei's glance. She still looked questioningly at the three of us before she just nodded slowly. "Fine. I'm not to be blamed if anything turns out awkward. This wasn't my idea."

Rachel seemed completely pleased with herself and she jumped up and took Brittany's hand before dragging my girlfriend off to Rylei's room. I glanced at Rylei again and she sighed. "You really don't mind?" she asked.

I shook my head, feeling my cheeks burn. "No, I don't mind. Ever since Thursday night…I've always wanted to. Well, not the foursome thing with Berry but, you know."

She nodded and stood up before sitting on the couch next to me. She put her hand on my thigh and smiled warmly. "Me too, I just didn't want to take you away from Brittany." She bit her lip and I sighed before I leaned into kiss her. The sensation was different then our first kiss. Tender, but I could feel that passion growing in the pit of my stomach, an echo of the unfinished night we had shared before. She pulled back and smiled lightly before turning to look at her closed bedroom door. "I wonder what they're doing… I have a feeling it wasn't just Rachel's idea."

I huffed. "I wouldn't put it past Brittany. But still, that would mean Rachel wanted to do this sober. Should we go in there?" Rylei just shrugged. She took my hand and lead me to the door where she knocked softly on it.

"'Bout time! Come in!"

Rylei cast me a sheepish look before she opened the door to her bedroom. On the bed Brittany was laying on her stomach in nothing but a matching pair of lace undergarments. Rachel was draped across her back, chin resting on her hands in the same matching pair of lace wear. A few candles were burning on the dresser, lighting up the room with a soft orange glow. Brittany smiled darkly. "Hey sexy ladies. Care to join us?"

I had to try with all my might not to let myself be distracted with the cheesiness of the situation. But even then, the sight of Brittany was absolutely stunning. Rylei smirked and tried to look thoughtful. "Hm. Nah. I think me and Santana can handle ourselves." With that, she turned and took my chin into her free hand. I looked at her as she placed her lips back on mine. That passion was back and she wove her fingers through my hair. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her into me.

A moment passed and she pulled back, eyes dark with lust. "Let's join them, shall we?"


	14. This Isn't Okay RPOV

**Disclaimer: WHAT? GLEE IS OWNED BY FOX? SINCE WHEN!**

**A/N: Well, the long awaited sex scene. Not as graphic as I could have gone, but I do not really want to go all porn XXX NC-17 crap just yet. This chapter is a little humorous, a whole lot of fun sexyness, but I decided that I'm going to add angst. Because angst is fun, and troubling, and just over-all interesting to write.**

**So enjoy.**

This.

This was something I never pictured myself doing in my lifetime.

Alright, so that's a lie, in some sense.

I had always fancied the idea of having more then one sexual partner at once, but never had I pictured a foursome between myself and three very attractive girls.

I'm not going to say that the idea wasn't overwhelming. It was, and the thoughts going through my head were screaming at me to stop before something awful came out of all of this. I knew something would, too, but sometimes teenage hormones were the biggest bitch.

Not to mention the entirety of this was illegal. I was 18, my sexual partners all below 18. It's in times like these I'm glad no one really knows me in this town. I had no family here. No one had to know. Or care, really. Except I knew, more or less, that it was still wrong.

And I felt bad for doing this to Rachel, even if it was her idea. We were all drunk, and while she may be a lightweight, she was still out of her mind-frame. I felt like I was taking advantage of her. I don't like taking advantage over people.

Then came Brittany and Santana, both of whom were a touchy subject. I liked Santana, but I knew that I wasn't going to be allowed to. Brittany was a sweet girl, I really liked her, but she deserved Santana. She shouldn't have to share her.

And Santana. God. I can't help but lust after her. But I'm a girl of moral (Bullshit in this situation aren't I?) and I know she isn't mine. Never has been. This whole this started because I wanted her to realize her love for Brittany, not for me to get off some sexual tension. That wasn't right at all.

But here I am, climbing onto the bed, pulling Santana on top of me while Brittany and Rachel move to encompass us, so we're all one massive ball of tongue and lips. I realize that it's too late to wage a war over morals. That battle is already lost.

I feel myself being sat up by strong arms and a body sliding in behind me, while Santana was sat up to straddle my hips. I only have a faint awareness to know that it's Brittany who is the one who had done the act; the one now kissing along my neck and shoulders.

I felt stupid for being the first one to moan, but some things can't be helped when you have two hot women kissing you. Rachel, I made a note, was being left out, so I pulled my lips away from Santana's and craned my neck to peer to my left, where Rachel was crouching, watching. I smiled and pulled her lips to mine; kissing her with all the passion I can really muster through a drunken stupor. I feel Santana and Brittany shift to lock lips over my shoulder and then Santana is grinding down on my thighs.

Moral battle lost with no hope of redemption. I mean really—Oh HELLO Santana!

Santana got up off my lap and began to remove her shirt and pants and I realized, soon enough, I was the only one clothed. And Rachel, I also found out, didn't like that. She replaced Santana on my lap and peeled away my shirt and then managed to shimmy off my pants. Satisfied for now, we locked lips again. I don't know how the Latina managed to get behind Rachel and straddle me as well, I'll never know, but the next thing I know, Santana and Brittany's faces are next to ours, tongue wrestling.

Had I been in the right state, I would have probably turned to watch and gawk, but that wasn't really a good idea right now. I felt Brittany's hands start to roam my sides and stomach and goose bumps erupted on my skin in the wake of her fingers. Shiiiiit, and now her hands are over my breasts and I arch my back into the lovely sensations of her massaging fingers. Santana does the same to Rachel. No, I don't have my eyes open watching this all. But when you're on a hormonal high, you can feel and sense things like movement, especially when your body is close said movement.

Rachel is the next to moan and I feel the vibrations against my lips. I don't know what to do, then. I've never had a foursome, but my hands are free and I figure it's my turn to do something. So I reach around and, to the best of my ability, unsnap the hook on Santana's bra. I hear a soft pop as the blonde and latina's lips part for Santana to work the offensive article off.

I feel some sense of pride knowing I wasn't the first one showing bare skin. I usually tended to be. Damn that. And I do tear away from Rachel long enough to eye Santana's gorgeous body before she smirks, catching my stare, and then she's kissing me.

I hear a whimper from Rachel, and Brittany, being the sweetheart she is, filled in for me over my other shoulder. This is all so weird as I sit here and think how the hell this is going to roll over in the morning. But, thoughts aside as I feel my bra being undone by one mischievous Brittany. Damn you, Brittany, damn you. I was seeing how long I could last.

I shrugged it off and Rachel covered them before Brittany even had a chance to reclaim her spot. Possessive much, Rachel? I should seriously not be doing this. Oh gosh, I seriously should not—Holy shit, I don't know what you did Rachel, but do it again.

Well to hell with this, I'm not going to be bare with you two still covered! I quickly make work of Rachel's bra and Santana finishes by taking of Brittany's. Ah, much, much better.

Now what? Let's see, uhm, boobs. But how the hell do I maneuver doing…Ah crap. I hear Santana hiss in pain as I bite down absentmindedly on her tongue and I immediately massage it better and it turns into a moan in my mouth. Okay, problem averted. And then, suddenly, I'm thinking of Librarians. Not the old granny shush-your-mouth type, I'm talking the sexy ones that wear the form fitting plaid coat, blouse and skirt with high heels and those coy glasses. WHY! I don't know. But, I feel like I'm narrating my life right now. Needless to say, I'm not sure what to do with myself right now and my mind is coping by daydreaming.

Though, I had to admit, I would have to look into that librarian thing. I have a pretty good idea that Rachel would make a damn fine librarian temptress.

Alright, the making out thing is getting old. No, I still like it, but…this is getting odd. Let's do something else. Oh shit, I'm going to stop narrating my daydreaming self. Let's get serious here!

-clears throat-

I can feel Brittany shift again behind me. I'm not sure what she's doing until I feel her torso creating delicious friction along my bare back and she got onto her knees. Her hands roam down my sides and again and her fingers toy with the elastic of my underwear. I jump at the touch and pull back from Santana, who gives me a confused look. Rachel and Brittany part too and for a minute, we sit there panting hard and unsure what to do.

"Something wrong, Rylei?" Brittany whispers and I shake my head slightly.

"No, but…I think you should do that with Santana, not me. No offense, Britt."

"Oh. Okay."

We all readjust and Santana gets off my lap and Brittany's warmth is gone from behind me. Brittany sat down beside me and Santana straddled her instead. Now left with Rachel, I feel more comfortable with my knowledge on how to please her, instead of two other people.

But, I was never the submissive type. And I knew that Rachel probably was, something just told me she was, so I stood up, supporting her as I twirled and laid her back onto the bed, her legs hooked around my waist and I press myself into her, lips back to syncing with hers.

And this, this I'm okay with because I like Rachel. I like Rachel a lot. And though I don't have any claim over her, in say, I do feel like I have more of a right to make love to her then to Santana or Brittany, who should only be with each other.

God, thinking that still hurts. Maybe I should throw out the idea of a polyamorous relationship. They do things like that now-a-days, don't they? Rachel's hands are twisting into my hair and with my free hand I'm pulling her head closer, getting her as close as I can possibly get her.

The bed shifted and Brittany had lay back next to Rachel. I opened one eye to watch, in admitted jealousy, as Santana enveloped Brittany's nipple into her mouth. Rachel noticed to and she smiled coyly up at me. I just smiled and took the hint. Arching my back for better angle, I copied Santana and used my ever-so-skillful tongue to massage the perky brown nub.

She moaned and arched off the bed, her fingers tightening in my hair with renewed vigor. It kind of hurt, actually, but I didn't complain. No pain, no gain or so they say.

I wasn't the first one fully unclothed, Brittany was. Then Santana shortly after. I was getting a pattern here, because now Rachel was tugging at my underwear, not wanting to be left out. I wiggled out of the touch and took a deep breath. Again, here comes moral to nag at my brain.

But she pouts, and I never do well with pouting. So I smile and let her pull them off. I remove hers (Because being the naked, one-sided partner isn't fun. Takes two to tango) and then I can feel the heat between my thighs and the want from her was radiating like the sun.

But then I feel completely awkward, because I can see, in my peripherals, Santana's arm making unmistakable gestures between Brittany's legs. I force myself not to look and I inhale again, trying not to get completely turned on by Brittany's moaning.

I never watched porn. I'll be honest. I was never a kinky sex kind of person, and I always preferred vanilla sex. But there was nothing vanilla about a foursome, so I didn't know what would be considered appropriate for the situation.

But Rachel's pulling my hand down between her legs and it's then I can really feel her moist heat. I swallow hard and meet her eyes. I can see the glaze of alcohol, and still smell it on her lips but I can tell she does want this. But what teenage girl doesn't want sex?

I glance over at Santana, finally, and watched as she thrusts steadily into Brittany, and then I watch Brittany as she rocked her hips and grinds into Santana's hand. Not like I needed a guide, I knew how to do this sex thing. But I strangely felt that I needed something to encourage me to continue. Something telling me I needed to think clearer.

Rachel is pouting again as I meet her eyes and I just nod before I plunge two fingers in.

But what came next was unexpected and my stomach flipped. She let out a yelp of both pain and pleasure, but it was the feel of her tight walls around my fingers and the sudden gush of warm blood onto my bed that I realize what's going on.

"Fuck!"

I lurch backwards, pulling out my hand and gazing at the dark liquid on my fingers, before meeting Rachel's confused, and pained, face. Santana and Brittany had both stopped to look at us in bewilderment.

There's something I had always made a rule. Never, EVER, have sex with a virgin. Especially when drunk. Because you never, ever want to regret your first time. Ever. And I knew Rachel cared for me. But she was young, I was young. And she was drunk, more so then I. I don't know what made me think she WASN'T a virgin, but I sort of just assumed she wasn't. And I had just taken advantage of her.

I had just stole her fucking virginity and I was not okay with that.


	15. You Can Stay With Me BPOV

**Disclaimer: Glee own not do I.**

**A/N: Short chapter guys. I'm getting tired. It's late and I have work in the morning. Oh joy. **

I always hated fighting. I just didn't like violence or confrontation. And Rylei seemed like such a nice girl. But right now, I don't think I've ever been more worried for someone's safety.

Rylei didn't seem like the type to blow a fuse, but as she stood, face turning red with rage and fists clenching and unclenching, I felt scared.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were a virgin!" she screamed, spittle flying from her mouth in upset. Rachel cringed and I felt Santana tense on top of me. I was sort of still in the mood to continue the most amazing sex I'd ever had, but Rylei was killing the drive.

"I-I thought you knew?" Rachel pleaded. "Why is it a problem, Rylei?" she added softly, terrified.

Rylei threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "You're a virgin, Rachel! NO! Scratch that, you WERE a virgin!" she hissed. "You're drunk, Rachel! I'm drunk! You should never regret your first time! It's supposed to be with someone you love! Not in a drunken haze!"

"Rylei, I do love you…"Rachel started, whimpering and now Santana was climbing off of me.

"Rylei, calm down—Rachel wanted to do this, right Rachel?" the brunette nodded and Rylei shot a glare at Santana.

"Bullshit. You're drunk. You want what your body wants. You don't love me. Love takes a long time to build, and we both know we're young and this probably won't last. I didn't want to take something from you that you might regret. I never want to be that type of person." By now, Rylei had tears forming in her eyes and she was pleaded for us to understand. "Rachel, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know it mattered so much to you. Look, I won't regret you, Rylei. I really do lo—"she corrected herself "like you, and I won't regret this." She amended.

Rylei just sighed and collapsed onto the bed and shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Rachel. I would have at least been gentler or something." Rachel sat up and wrapped her arms around Rylei and I sat up to, glancing at Santana whose gaze was soft. I rested my head on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"I think perhaps we should leave." I suggested. Santana sighed and nodded softly. I glanced at Rylei again. I never took her to be the overly righteous type, the type to want things to be right and prefect in life. She honestly cared a deal about this whole virginity thing, and I understood it. I regretted my first time.

Santana helped me stand and we both walked over to Rylei and Rachel after we put on our clothes. I leaned down and kissed Rylei's neck, then Rachel on the lips and telling them we thought it'd be best to leave.

They nodded and I turned to the door, while Santana paused, gave Rylei a firm, tender kiss on the lips, Rachel one on the cheek and then muttered goodbye. Then Rylei sat up.

"Wait, you guys are drunk. You can't drive." She started. Santana raised her hand and waved it off.

"I'll call Puck."

"Fine, then we'll wait with you." She looked at Rachel, giving her a sad shake of her head. "I think you should go home too."

"I can't. My fathers will be upset I'm… affected by alcohol."

"You can stay at my house." I offered. Santana nodded, knowing full well she was giving up our-continuation of our earlier moments—so Rachel could stay. I squeezed her hand in thanks and she pulled out her phone to call Puck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride home was both awkward and intense. Puck had it in his right mind to know not to say anything to us. I would have to thank him for that later, but right now I had more pressing matters to worry about.

We arrived back at my house and we all silently trudged up the stairs and me and Santana crawled into bed. Rachel seemed reluctant, which made me feel bad for her. I smiled, scooting over and patting the sheets next to me. She smiled and crawled in beside me. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her neck. I don't know why I did it, but after tonight, I knew I'd always want to protect and be there for Rachel.

But then I felt the sobs shake the bed and I nuzzled into her back. "Rachel—"

"I feel awful, Brittany. I should have told her. Now she's going to hate me and—" she choked on a sob and a squeezed her closer to me.

"Rachel, she doesn't hate you. She's just upset. She'll get over it and talk to you about it when she's ready. She still cares for you. Otherwise she wouldn't be upset in the first place. Don't feel bad." I cooed.

Santana reached over me to rest a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder and rubbed a small circle there. "It's okay, Rach. Promise. Rylei isn't a bad person. She'd never do something to hurt you. Go to bed, okay? We can talk in the morning if you want to."

Rachel nodded and I smiled as Santana slung her arm over both me and Rachel and we all fell into a much needed sleep.


	16. Dreading Monday RaPOV

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Glee or make any profit from this. Just to clarify.**

**A/N: So this chapter is different because I decided I'd add at least one chapter that was from Rachel's POV. So here it is, yeh? I don't know how well I kept her in character, but eh, I guess. Thank you all for the review love. But, one can never have too much review love. (and I love review love, sooo...yea)**

Monday was the day I was dreading. After Saturday night I wasn't able to get the picture of Rylei being so upset out of my head.

Honestly, I thought the night had gone fantastic. I was so ready to be with Rylei, but I didn't know me being a virgin was going to be such a major upset for her. I do understand a little. But that didn't mean I supported the whole idea of her being so angry.

I didn't sleep well Saturday night. I hurt, both physically and emotionally. I know I shouldn't beat myself up over it but my mind wouldn't let go. Luckily, and rather ironically, I had Brittany and Santana to rely on. They hung out with me all day Sunday and had promised to pick me up Monday morning. We didn't talk much about it Sunday. I didn't want to. So we watched movies and played Brittany's little sister's video games.

And it was even stranger that I was walking down the halls of McKinley holding hands with Brittany, and Santana on Brittany's other side. I guess it was a relief, because I didn't get any slushies to the face that day and after the initial shock was gone, people actually smiled at me some. I was worried about meeting Rylei for the first time since Saturday, but I was both relieved and even more upset when she didn't shot up to class, or lunch, or Glee. I didn't see her at all at school.

So I breathed a sigh of relief, but I knew that it had to be worse then I thought if she was going to avoid me.

Tuesday comes around and still no Rylei. Wednesday, Thursday…No Rylei at all. I was getting desperate and distressed. Brittany kept me company, though, and with her was Santana.

They both regarded me with politeness and went out of their way to be there for me. I felt guilty for making them baby me. But even they were not as chipper or, in Santana's case as cold, as they usually were.

Friday came around and I had even given up hopes of seeing Rylei at all this week when we found her waiting at my locker. She didn't look all that healthy and like she hadn't been getting adequate sleep. Brittany and Santana paused, watching me as I walked up to my locker and started opening it. I wanted to say hello, to ask her what was up with her, but I couldn't seem to get over that bubble of anger in my stomach. How dare she do this to me? I did nothing to deserve it.

She looked up at me and her expression was sad and she didn't even bother trying to smile. "Hey Rachel." Even her voice sounded unused and hollow, and it made me clear my throat and wince at how raspy it sounded.

"Hey Rylei." I shot back, regretting the anger that I hadn't been able to keep of it.

She didn't wince or even look miffed; instead she glanced at Santana and Brittany. I followed her gaze. "Can I please talk to Rachel alone?" again I winced. What was wrong with her?

Santana narrowed her eyes, but Brittany nodded slowly. "Alright, Ry. We'll see you after class, Rachel." Santana nodded in agreement, then turned and walked away with Brittany. I sighed and turned back to Rylei, only to notice she was sagging into my locker and was breathing in short, haggard breaths.

"Rylei?"

"I'm sorry, Rachel." She croaked and I saw something flash across her face; and I could have swore it was a mix of panic and sorrow. I eyed her warily and nodded slowly.

"What's wrong, Rylei? You look...horrible." I didn't acknowledge her reply.

"Nothing, it's just been," she paused and I could see the gears in her head looking for a fitting explanation. "a long week." she finished. I sighed, plucked my book from the locker before shutting it loudly. She flinched and met my eyes. I turned to face her, arms crossed over my chest.

"What you did wasn't…I-I didn't like it, Rylei. It hurt that you would avoid me just because of what happened. At least get the nerves to confront me about it. I spent all week worrying you hated me."

Her eyes went wide with shock, and then she dropped her head shamefully. "You think I was avoiding you?" I nodded and she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Rachel, I went back to New York for a few days. I was going to tell you, but…I couldn't face you just yet. Then I ended up staying longer then I thought I would. I'm sorry." She sniffed and I was afraid she was going to start crying. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked back up at me. "I don't hate you, Rachel. Far from it." She muttered and I couldn't help but smile slightly. She smiled too and I drew her into a hug.

"It's okay. I forgive you, Rylei. Can you forgive me for not telling you?" I replied. She paused before nodding against my shoulder. I pulled back to examine her closer. She really did look bad. I dragged her into a bathroom and proceeded to fix her ruffled hair and did my best to cover her naturally pale skin with my makeup.

"Why do you look so…sick, Rylei? Why did you go to New York?"

"Anniversary." She replied lamely.

"Anniversary?" I repeated, hinting at her to clarify.

She sighed and pulled her face away and I saw the tears in her eyes now. "Laura's Anniversary. It's been ten years since she died." Oh great, way to be so insensitive Rachel.

I blinked, and walked up to her to wrap my arms around her waist. "I'm sorry, Rylei. I didn't know."

"It's okay. It's still hard, is all. I'll be okay in a few days. But…would you mind staying the night tonight? My parents kind of insisted I have someone stay with me a few days until I feel better. "she caught my curious look and gave a small hollow laugh. "End up in the hospital for self mutilation once and they'll never trust you to be alone again." I frowned at the morbid clarification and I sighed.

"Alright. I'll let my dads know. I'll be over tonight." I smile and give her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiles. "I'll walk you to class?"


	17. Hiding Under Pianos SPOV

**Disclaimer; -sigh- how many times must I remind you and myself that I don't own Glee?**

**So, uhm, short chapter, but it's got some interesting stuff. Honestly, I'm not sure where this story is going, so I'm just throwing in random drama and such. But I have two major events planned out in th near future, so until then, enjoy randomness, I guess. Oh, and review, give me ideas. I always love ideas.**

I waited patiently for Glee to start. It was Monday again and I ever so despised Mondays. I was like the real-life human counterpart of Garfield. I needed tons of coffee just to wake up and get moving; and my days were almost always horrible no matter what I did. That's just how Mondays rolled. So, I was getting impatient for Glee to stat, then get over with, so I could get home and proceed to do nothing until the dreaded day was up.

I was alone, though. Brittany had gone to the bathroom and I was early enough that no one would be showing up for a good ten minutes or so. I sighed and went over to the piano and sat on the bench. I knew how to read music, so when there was a book of music on the piano, I decided to try and play a little bit but as I was settling the book, it slipped and landed onto the ground, skidding pretty far under the piano. I sighed and crawled part-way under the piano when two voices stopped me from moving a muscle.

"I don't like Rylei with Rachel."

It was Quinn and she was walking in with Mercedes and Kurt behind her. I could only see their legs, but I knew it was them. (who wouldn't know it was Kurt from the designer shoes he had on?)

"I like Rylei, Quinn. I don't see why she's bad for Rachel…" Kurt sounded unsure and Mercedes took over.

"I understand, Quinn. Rylei's cool and all, but to just come in here and start causing all sorts of chaos is unneeded. Rachel needs to focus on Regionals, not Rylei."

"I heard Rylei seduced all three of them-er, Santana, Brittany and Rachel that is." Kurt again sounded unsure, but I wasn't paying attention. My eyes widened and I felt my blood boil. Who the hell had said that?

"Who told you that?" Thank you Quinn.

"Jacob, of course. Who else would have gossip like that? Said he saw them all at the bowling alley, followed them back to her house. Went on to say he caught glimpses through the window. That is until the neighbors saw him and threatened to call the cops."

"You mean, of them having sex?" Mercedes repeated skeptically. I wasn't able to see Kurt nod, but I assumed he had because the girls gasped. Again, I wasn't concerned about them any more. Jacob fucking followed us back to Rylei's house? And then _watched _us have sex? How fucking creepy can that kid get?

That's when Brittany returned from the bathroom and the three gossipers shut up. She looked around, then at them, confused. "Have you seen Santana?"

"No." Quinn shot back. Had I not been realizing I was stuck under the piano with them in the room, I would have punched Quinn for the annoyed reply she shot at my girlfriend. Brittany noticed it, but just smiled and went to sit down. But at her new angle, she could see me hidden under the piano. Her eyes went wide and she blinked in confusion. I mouthed for her to distract them and she gave a minute nod before she stood up. "Uhm, guys? Can you come here a second? I uh… I think I saw Mr. Shue putting costumes…uh over here." She headed in the opposite direction towards a random closet and the others reluctantly followed, though Kurt and Mercedes seemed rather excited.

Thanks, Brittany. I owe you one.

I scooted out from under the piano and in the direction of the main door while their backs were turned. I stood u, brushed myself and then made it appear as if I had just walked in. "What are you guys looking at?"

The trio jumped, but Brittany just turned to me and smiled. "Santana! We're looking at costumes." She grinned, but Kurt found the 'costumes' and frowned.

"Brittany, this is a mop head and a broken bucket."

"Oh….I thought it was a wig and a hat." God she was so good at putting on that act. Quinn rolled her eyes and brushed past me. I tensed, wanting so much to hit her. But she was pregnant. And I couldn't do that. So instead I took a deep breath and headed back to sit in our seats as the rest of the Glee kids came wandering in.

Rylei and Rachel sat next to us, holding hands and looking happy. It was good to see them like that again, I had to admit. They made a very good couple. I looked at Brittany and gave her a kiss on the cheek before I remembered just exactly what it was I had just overheard.

"Hey you guys, I need to talk to you."


	18. V is for Vanity BPOV

**Disclaimer/ Yadda yadda yadda. Like any of you are reading this anyway.**

**Alright, now I KNOW I went out of order in the POV cycle, but I felt like this chapter would be fun from Brittany's POV, so yea. I'm teh author, so I can do what I want. Don't question me! Haha. Anyway. Enjoy, I guess.**

I never know why people do things. I've just never understood the logic some people have. Like terrorists or extremists. Sure, if you believe something or in something, then fight for it, but don't go all crazy. But what I really don't understand is why in hell Jacob Ben Israel would follow us back to Rylei's house, and then proceed to watch us through the window.

I knew he had a thing for Rachel, but honestly; there are levels of extreme and this kid was borderline obsessive. I've never liked him, to be honest. That goes to say, who didn't dislike him? So, when Santana had told us what she had overheard, or, _under_heard from the piano Monday, you could say I was ironically not surprised. Don't get me wrong, I was still entirely creeped out.

Rachel seemed the most mortified, though, and insisted we tell someone about it; possibly Figgins. But that had to be the dumbest idea, because what would that gain us? Jacob would still spill the beans more then he already had. Besides? What could Figgins do? No proof what-so-ever that Jacob had actually been there. (Except that we know we did it, and how else would he?)

Alas, we convinced her not to and Santana insisted she'd handle Jacob. As angry as I was, I found myself quickly on board for whatever Santana was plotting. Rachel was eager to dish out some revenge and Rylei, who the main rumor of being the lesbian stud/slut was about, was the most eager of us all. So we commenced 'Jacob Humiliation' as soon as Glee ended.

Santana was a genius when it came to revenge and humiliating people. It wasn't an admirable quality, but I still loved her more for it. We had an upcoming assembly today and it was perfect for getting our point across. It didn't help that Rylei and Rachel were holding hands all the time and sharing kisses, or that Rylei was very affectionate towards me and Santana. So we agreed she'd stop being so friendly to us and more to just Rachel. Santana and myself didn't mind being out of the closet now. Why we didn't run around screaming 'we're lesbians!' or anything, we didn't hide it any more.

Which was a nice change from before. It was nice to finally kiss Santana in public, or to cuddle with her as we sat on the lawn for lunch. The Cheerios didn't seem affected by it, as they already thought we were secretly dating, so the news didn't shock them much. Cue Sylvester, though, noticed right away the change. Nothing escaped that woman's hawk-like sight. So after practice on Monday, she'd approached us and for a moment just stared us down. I cringed and Santana did her best to remain firm beside me.

"So you two finally decide to embrace your sexuality instead of running around like those sneaky gays that infest William McKinley like roaches." Santana and I shared a glance and Sue blinked slowly. "Well, I have to congratulate you. This is a safe and productive way to ease teenage sexual tensions without a chance of getting knocked up. I'm proud of you girls." I heard Santana gasp slightly and I knew I was blushing profusely. "Now hit the showers." She turned and stalked away. That wouldn't be the last that Sue had to say on the subject.

It was lunch and Santana, Rylei, Rachel and I were sitting on the lawn, revising our plan before we initiated it.

"I still fancy my idea of dumping him on the Team Edward freaks with a note saying he has free twilight premier tickets." Rylei frowned when we all shook our heads no. That wasn't enough, or at least not enough humiliation for us.

"No, I think the idea we've got is perfect. Beside, we've already gotten the AV club in on it and they've already made us the video." I said.

"And you really think we can convince Shue to let us do a quartet during the assembly? I mean, last time we had one I ended up messing it up for Glee." Rachel stated. Rylei looked confused but Rachel just shook her head, saying she'd explain later.

"Don't worry. We don't have to. We'll just…take over." Santana smirked evilly. "I mean, start some music and start performing and people will watch, no one can say anything about it." We all nodded, agreeing before we got up, heading towards class when the bell rung.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Whoever has been mixing up the mail in the teachers mailboxes—stop, it's not funny and I will figure out who has been doing it and punish them severely."

Mr. Figgins was addressing the students in the gym. There was nothing exciting planned for that assembly except for a performance by the Cheerios. As we (The Cheerios, Santana and I) took the floor, me and Santana exchanged a glance, then nodded. The rest of the girls were squatted with their heads down. Then a voice rang out over the loudspeaker.

"_I'm not cocky. I just looove myself."_

It was Rylei. She stood up from squatting behind me and Santana. She was dressed in a Cheerios uniform. Rachel (also in a Cheerios uniform), Santana and I stood up as the music started and began dancing as Rylei sang out again.

"_Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the flyist bitch of them all? Nevermind, I am."_

We chimed in with "_That bitch is so flippin' pretty, if I were her, I' would kiss me."_

Then all the Cheerios were up and doing our rehearsed dance as Rylei took front and sang out, the rest of us singing back up for her.

"_Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Hit up Prince Charming tell him give me a call. Nevermind screw him."_

"'_Cuz I found somebody better. I make myself so much wetter."_ We sang. The Cheerios spread and Rachel, Santana and I went to stand by Rylei and we all began to dance together around her.

"_V is for vanity! Every time I look at me, I turn myself on. Yea, I turn myself on."_

The rest of the song went by without hitch and perfectly executed rhythm and flow. The song ended and a picture of Jacob flashed onto the wall, showing Jacob in front of a computer with a rather blurry, but obvious picture on the screen of a naked girl.

Everyone looked up, laughing at the image before turning as Rylei faced Jacob in the crowd and smirked. "I think you confused fantasy with reality, Jacob. Because even in your dreams, at least I can get some."

Rachel smirked at Jacob as she leaned over to give Rylei a rather heated kiss (Which, of course, got quite the reaction from the crowd) before we all turned and exited out of the gym. Assembly over, WMHS.

**Song: "Vanity" by Christina Aguilera (Listen to it, foo!)**


	19. Standards are Meant to Be Broken RPOV

**Alright, this chapter is a little violent. And I realize the only clue that I can think of as to when the time-line is was that I mentioned Jesse being in Glee Club. I realize that that was pretty small and I'm going to set an actual time-line. This takes place during their junior year after Quinn gave up Beth and Jesse went back to Vocal.**

**With that in mind, enjoy this little installment!**

I don't know what overcame me. I'm never the abundantly violent type. I had my standards for what was acceptably prompting for a violent feud; but even then, standards are built to bend should the occasion arise. While some people say I was being over protective and irrational, I had to disagree. What I did was perfectly justifiable and under my rights as a girlfriend. So, whether I can blame it on jealousy, anger or hatred (It was a combination of both, I will admit), I had no qualms about punching Quinn Fabray in the face.

It started off simple enough. I was shocked to find that Rachel Berry wasn't at her locker where we usually met up; and I'd gone on a little man-hunt to find her. I knew she was there because it was after sixth hour and she'd been there all day before. I checked the bathroom to no avail, her History class she had that hour and still no Rachel. By then, I was headed to the Glee room just to say I'd checked. It was seventh hour by now and the music room was unused at this time of day. I honestly didn't mind missing Spanish; Mr. Shue would understand and I'd make the work up some other day.

The halls had cleared; and beside the patter of my own feet on the linoleum tile, the only other noise was coming from the music room. I stopped beside the door and just listened; hearing the familiar voices of Quinn and Rachel. They seemed to be in a heated debate and I snuck a peek to assure everything was alright. Rachel had her arms crossed and was shouting at Quinn—who was red in the face and shouting back.

"Rachel! What the hell! She's not right for you! She sung a song yesterday about vanity! That's not the type of girl I see you with!"

"Oh? And you suppose you are, Quinn? With the exception of last year, you were throwing slushies at me and calling me 'Man Hands' and 'Treasure Trail'! Now I don't know what kind of world you live in Quinn, but that's pretty far from 'being friends'." Rachel scathed. I was growing increasingly confused, but I knew the subject matter was me.

"That was then, Rachel! Ever since I gave Beth up last year, I've mellowed out and thought about things. I was horrible, I admit, but I changed! I really like you. Rylei, on the other hand, is just using you! Just like she's using Santana and Brittany! Are you seriously too stupid to realize that?"

"Nonsense, Quinn! Rylei has been anything but bad person! She's treated you like a friend ever since she's been here. I can't believe you'd stoop that low. I happen to know that Rylei isn't playing me."

"Oh yea? And you're sure about that? Because I heard she's been fucking some sophomore. She's just trying to tap as many girls as she can before she leaves High School."

"N-no, -" I heard Rachel begin to respond when she stopped and there was silence. She didn't honestly believe Quinn, did she? Then I heard mumbling but I couldn't quite make it out. I peeked back into the door to find Quinn Fabray all over my girlfriend. Rachel gave an effort to pull away but the goddamn bitch had latched onto her like a leech.

These are the times I realize standards are meant to be broken and sometimes, the best way deal with the problem is give them a prompt 'fuck off' and give them second thoughts about disturbing you ever again. I'd been angry before and broke some girl's arm one time, so the feeling was still new. My vision tinted red; I never understood why that happened, but I could feel my muscles tense and my heart thud with adrenaline as I moved into the doorway.

"Get the fuck. Off. My. Girlfriend."

I had crossed the floor to where Quinn was now pulling away from Rachel with a sneer on her face; that is, until I erased it with a quick pop to the face. Her head flew back and blood instantly gushed from her nose. She cupped it, eyes screwed shut against the pain. I felt a smug sense of satisfaction in knowing I'd wiped that smirk off. Then she opened her eyes and glared; I mean, gave me one of the hardest death glares I'd seen in quite some time.

Then she was throwing herself at me; literally launching herself at me. I ducked and I felt the whoosh of the air as her arm swung where my head had just been. She fell into me and I shoved hard into her chest. She stumbled backwards a few feet, running into the piano. I faintly remember hearing Rachel gasp beside me but I was too lost in the moment to pay a mind to it. I took a few brisk steps to close the distance before I brought up a hand and brought it back across her face,

I wasn't a slapper during fights, but I knew, even in this state, that completely totaling Quinn's face would only equal trouble more then I wanted to get into. So I would resort to doing the most damage I could without ripping her face off, like I felt like doing.

Recovering from my backhand, Quinn stood up and, whether she had watched enough football to know the correct way to tackle someone, or she just knew, she stooped and charged. Unprepared for that particular counter, she hit me hard in the stomach and we both flew backwards until my back hit the cabinets. I hissed as the doorknob skimmed my side, but I didn't have time to feel the pain there before Quinn had punched me in the mouth. I felt my lip bust on my tooth and the taste of blood filled my mouth as she hit cut across to hit me in the jaw.

My head snapped painfully to the side but I didn't have to see to know what to do as I shoved again. She budged just enough for me to slip out from between her and the cabinet and to turn and punch her jaw just as she turned to face me. She twisted and was thrown into the same cabinets I'd previously been pinned against. Wanting to finish this, I reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked. She let out a yelp as her neck bent back and she was toppled over onto her back. I let go of her hair and went to straddle her waist.

I felt her hands pushing at my chest and stomach to get me off as I brought a fist to her cheek. I was raising my arm again to punch her again when I heard Rachel through the haze.

"Rylei! Stop!"

I stopped, just like that; hand raised and ready to strike; eyes wide and breathing hard. I looked up to see Rachel, tears filling her eyes. Then I was being tugged off of Quinn by Mr. Shuester.

"Girls! What is going on here!" he reached down to help Quinn up and I stood, panting and eyes narrowed at the stupid blonde and her bloody-fucking- face. I'm pretty sure mine was pretty bad too, though. I licked my lip, wincing at the sting and the taste of copper.

"Just having a girl-to-girl chat, Will." I turned to look at the woman I knew as Sue Sylvester walk in through the door. "I watched the whole thing from the hallway. Quite the show." She looked at me, then Quinn. "Little miss ex-preggo made a move on two-tone's girl. If I didn't know better, hierarchy was being established before you disrupted." I didn't know whether she was referring to my two-toned hair or something else, but I didn't find her funny at all.

"Girls! This is inappropriate. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"We can't have these shenanigans at William McKinley, girls. I'm going to have to put you two into ISS—"

"Now just hold up one minute, Buddy." Sue had followed us to the Principles office and was currently standing with her hands rested on the back of my chair. "I don't think that's necessary. Instead, let's focus on the more important issue. Teen sexuality." Everyone exchanged a curious look before Sue went on. "Obviously, we need to have a rule where all homosexual, asexual, transvestite, bisexual and whatever-elsesexual must come out about it. I'd suggest a list." My mouth dropped and I could have sworn she was joking. "That way, problems like this can be avoided. Quinn here obviously couldn't admit her teenage lust for girl meat and decided to make a move on a girl who was already taken. Should two-tone here have known, she'd have been more protective about leaving that Rachel girl alone with blondie."

This woman just got more and more ridiculous by the minute. "Sue, I have to administer some punishment or—"

"It won't happen again, Mr. Figgins." I shot a glance at Quinn, "Will it Quinn?"

Her face flushed but she nodded in agreement. I turned to Mr. Figgins and he raised a brow in questioning before he sighed. "Fine, but I'm going to require you have a daily meeting with Miss Pillsbury to discuss your issues."

"That useless nanny?" Sue, again. I saw Will tense at the term but I was trying to listen to Sue. "That won't help anything. Erin can't even help herself."

"It's Emma—" Figgins started.

"What I'm saying, is let these two girls report to me once a day and I'll have them straightened out." Figgins withered under her glare and just nodded.

'Very well. You will both attend to Emma and Coach once every day for the next two weeks. Dismissed." Quinn hurriedly got up and left and Shue was quick to follow. I was going to leave myself when Sue's hand was on my shoulder.

"Not so fast, Two-Tone. I'd like to see you in my office."


	20. Meeting CoCaptain? SPOV

**Wow, okay. So I'm posting in this fic. o.0 I thought I'd just let it die and whatever, but then I felt guilty because of all you lovely readers. Honestly, I have NO idea where I'm going with this story. So don't be surprised if random shit starts happening and it may become darker and more angsty-er. I figured I should at least give you all a proper ending. so expect this to wrap up soon. With some random twist perhaps? Who knows! Anyway, review and give me ideas, maybe that'll help. =]**

**SPOV**

At first, I wasn't sure what was going on when I spotted Rylei heading towards the football field side-by-side with Coach Sylvester, but as soon as I saw the familiar red-and-white uniform in her arms I balked. I turned to Brittany in shock, only to find my confusion mirrored on her flawless face. "Hey guys." Rylei greeted shyly, coming to a stop beside me and Brittany. I eyed her warily but smiled nonetheless. A reply formed on my tongue, but Sue's voice over the megaphone drowned it out.

"Alright you spineless lot. You all know her, so let's not waste time with introductions. She will be your co-captain and you will listen to her." Turning to Rylei, she raised the megaphone back to her mouth-the end of it not even a foot from Rylei's face, and barked out an order. "Two-Tone, get dressed out and be back here in one minute." Rylei's eyes went wide with protest, but Sue was already walking away. I smiled apologetically to the girl before trotting after Sue with Brittany's hand in mine.

It wasn't a minute, but Rylei soon came back and was trying to follow routine with us. Sue chastised the missed time limit, in which Rylei just mumbled something under her breath and kept up with the routine.

Lucky enough, she could follow along easy enough, but she had trouble pulling any back flips or corkscrews. It wasn't until then I remembered that Coach said she was coming on as Co-captain. I decided to question her about it as soon as we were dismissed to the showers.

"Rylei? Why are you on the Cheerios?"

Rylei turned to me and she appeared confused as she explained. "I have no idea. One minute I'm in the Principle's office and the next she's got me in her office telling me I'm exactly what a Cheerio should be and that I was to report to practice today." She frowned at the thought and shrugged. "But I don't like being a Cheerio. I'm not cheerleader quality at all. And quite frankly, I'm annoyed with the nickname 'two-tone'."

We'd come to the locker room and I noticed Rylei hesitate when she saw the numerous naked girls walking towards the showers. I chuckled when she averted her gaze and ducked into the rows of lockers. "Thanks, but I'll take a shower at home." She explained. Shrugging, Brittany and I stripped and headed for the showers, Rylei trodding behind us with her gaze to the floor.

Brittany and I like to take long showers; wait until the lockers are emptied out to have a little privacy on a normal day, but today we just took our time to clean ourselves and talk with Rylei, who was leaned against a dry wall. "What else did Coach say?" Brittany asked after length.

Rylei shrugged and chuckled. "Something about how there are sneaky gays and flamers and she's glad I'm not either one. Then she said that, just for measure, I should still try to wear brighter colors and lots more of them." She smirked, "But I think if I have to wear the Uniform all day, it wouldn't matter."

"Huh. Oh! And did you see Quinn today? Looked like she got mugged or something." I said, suddenly remembered how I'd seen the blonde girl this morning. She'd had a busted lip and a black eye. "That's one wicked shiner, I have to say. Wonder what happened." I said, glancing at Brittany. I turned to Rylei to say something else when I notice that she'd gone tense and was smirking darkly. "Rylei?"

"I heard she made a move on someone's girl. Got caught and got what she deserved." She chuckled and shrugged, eyes roving to the opposite wall. I turned off the water and plucked my towel from the half-wall and wrapped it around myself. Brittany frowned, watching Rylei before she shook her head.

"You beat up Quinn?"

My brows furrowed and I scoffed. "Oh come on, I mean, Rylei wouldn't—"

"Yea, I did." Cut off, I glanced dubiously at Rylei.

"You can't be serious. What happened?"

"She kissed Rachel and I saw it. So I punched her. I was going to leave it at that but she came right back at me. So, we got in a fight. That's why I saw Figgins yesterday and where Sue came in."

I frowned. "Quinn kissed Rachel? Since when? That girl is like Virgin Mary, except without the virgin." Brittany asked, glancing at me. I shrugged.

"Who knows. Maybe since the babygate drama she decided she'd try out the homogate." I joked. Rylei shrugged as we headed back for the lockers.

"I don't care but she just needs to back off Rachel." She paused, "So now I have to see Coach and Emma at least once a day for two weeks. Quinn too."

I winced. "Oh, good luck with that. Doe-eyes can't help anyone if she tried." I commented. Brittany shot me a glare and I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but it's true, babe."

Brittany smiled and pulled her shirt down over her head before leaning in and pressing her lips to mine. "It's okay. It's Tuesday. My house?"

I smirked, "Of course."


End file.
